


The Sea Wolf

by CarenzaPhoeinx



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Extended One-Shot, F/M, Faith of the Seven, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, House Forrester, House Glenmore, House Stark, House Tyrell, I have tagged Oberyn Martell after all, I mean this is Game of Thrones, M/M, Negotiations, Period Typical Attitudes, Politics, Sea Voyages, The Old Gods (ASoIaF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarenzaPhoeinx/pseuds/CarenzaPhoeinx
Summary: Holster Stark is the second born child of Catelyn and Ned Stark, born in the Rebellion, he fell in love with the rivers and then the ocean as a child. Of all his siblings, he has inherited the fabled wolf blood, the wildness that his uncle and uncle had in spades, as does he. EDITED and REWRITTEN in places so it makes more sense.
Relationships: Arya Stark & Catelyn Tully Stark, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Catelyn Tully Stark & Sansa Stark, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Original male character/Arthur Glenmore, Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister, assorted others
Comments: 18
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1 - Edited

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a one shot that got a little carried away and became a near story in its own right so please forgive the occasional plot-hole. I have tried, as I have gone through this and edited it, to ensure it makes more sense. Also, obligatory, is that I don't own Game of Thrones or A Song of Ice and Fire, I would have made so many alterations to the TV series (cough*final seasons*cough) that it probably would have been very different.

Catelyn loved all of her children with the devotion of a mother who would burn the world down for them. Holster and Arya, she would admit, often exasperated her far more than she loved them, they were the most northern of her children and consequently the two that she couldn’t comprehend. Holster especially, her too old for his years second son who wandered the North and had a _terrifying_ knack for trouble.

Robb had found the messes his twin got into hilarious, Nedd usually just muttered something under his breath when they got the letters from some more amused individuals among the northern bannerman, Benjen just sent his brother ravens but Nedd usually spent the evening in the crypts after reading them, a place Catelyn had never been comfortable with.

Catelyn would swear honestly before the Seven that every one of her grey hairs came from either Holster or Arya. Even the Bastard was better behaved than her dark haired children. Thankfully Robb was less mischievous due to being raised with the responsibility of his duties from a young age, Sansa was as always, a perfect Lady and Catelyn’s other children were far too young to be causing as much trouble as her dark haired pair. Arya at least had not yet joined Holster on one of his escapades, Catelyn having forbidden it forcefully and Nedd hadn’t yet given in to Arya’s pleas.

Holster, despite his name, looked the most like his father of Catelyn’s sons at first glance. His dark hair and features always reminded her strikingly of the deceased Brandon, especially when he smiled. Then the boy would be hit by the light in one way and she’d see his blue eyes and the love he had of the water and be reminded of her own family. Brandon the Shipwright come again some of the Northerners whispered as he grew older, the Wolf who was lost at sea was the tale that she had heard and afterwards, Catelyn had tried to keep her second-born close to home, away from the rivers and sea that had captured his heart but knew that he would never consent to it being permanent. His heart belonged to the wilds of the sea, he was a second son after all not bound to Winterfell unless something should happen to Robb or to Riverrun should something happen to Edmure. Even then, Catelyn judged that even if anything should happen to Edmure, there was the rather likely chance Holster would just abdicate his claim to Bran as soon as his younger brother came of a more suitable age.

When Holster was 5 years old, Ned agreed that he would send his second-born child to foster with some of the Wolfswood lords, specifically the Glovers as a reward for their loyalty. In spite of Catelyn's protests of wanting to keep her second son, she eventually agreed to the political reality of her children having friends among the Northern lords and their heirs, especially as Ned planned to give Holster some land on the West Coast that was supposed to be his or Benjen's had Rickard Stark's plans worked. As the Starks held claim to all the land of extinct Houses in the North and with the Rebellion having killed off or weakened so many Northern houses, Ned was able to provide all of their sons land that they could live off in the future but also dower any of their daughters with land in the North instead of silver or gold.

Consequently, Holster spent several years in Deepwater Mote with some of his father's most loyal lords, learning to fight from the master of arms who was Lord Glover's brother and heir, Robett. He didn't have his lessons alone, many of the Glover's own banners and their allies sent boys his own age to train and be educated with him just as, in Winterfell, Robb had a similar experience. They learned arms and watched Lord Galbart Glover dispense justice but also were taught of the faith of the Old Gods from Lady Sybelle Glover who went daily to the Godswood and taught them valuable lessons of pragmatism and Northern honour. She told them stories and fables of ancient northerners when she was weaving tapestries. It was from Sybelle, Robett and Galbart alongside the Deepwater mote steward that Holster eventually gained an understanding of politics.

Holster was 9 when he met and befriended Asher Forrester, a then new arrival at the Mote. Holster had been trying to play a trick on the newly arrived maester who was present to replace Maester Garwin who was sick, having prepared a bucket of snow that would tip over him. Asher had found him standing on a stool, trying to put the bucket in place and ended up helping him. Their prank went wrong when they accidentally ended up freezing a fellow fostering, Arthur Glenmore, instead. The blonde forgave them after an earnest apology and the maester's punishment was to make the two mischievous wards memorise the genealogies of several northern families. The three were soon inseparable, much to the exasperated amusement of Robett Glover who was the usual target of their good-natured tricks even as Arthur tried to keep his friends out of trouble, in retribution for their mischief, Robett usually ran them all ragged on the training grounds until they were easily his best students. 

During his fostering, Holster occasionally visited Winterfell, mostly during the annual gathering of Northern lords and he kept in regular touch with his siblings, mostly Sansa who delighted in receiving letters from her favourite brother. The one thing that would bond Sansa and Arya together was that they both adored Holster, they also agreed he gave them the best gifts. Catelyn wasn't certain if she should hug or strangle Holster when he gave Arya a spinning wheel and knitting needles, partly as a joke that Arya had not truly appreciated even as Sansa had smiled. The usually active Arya had taken it is a challenge and turned her whole focus to it and realised that she was actually rather decent at knitting, a decidedly smallfolk hobby to Catelyn's horror as Ned had chuckled, in the North it was a skill that was respected. Arya would go around spinning yarn that she used to make scarfs and gloves and donate them to whoever needed one. Jon had a thick oddly stitched scarf in and matching, slightly neater fingerless gloves. Robb had a similar but better made set in grey to match the Stark banners. Other children and various household servants also had brightly coloured scarfs and mittens, Catelyn was quite pleased with her blue set and Ned's was a darker grey than Robb's.

The major incident during Holster's fostering occurred near the end of it when he was 12. While racing Asher and Arthur on horseback ahead of the main Glover hunting party, they had heard screams. Holster had, without thinking, turned his horse around to canter in the direction that the screams were coming from. Asher a step behind. Holster had never been the most skilled rider, Robb was the best rider of the Stark children bar Arya who despite her young age, was able to outrace them all. Of the party, Holster did, however, have the fastest horse which enabled him to get there first. He saw a young woman lying on the ground, screaming and the man a few years older than him and without thinking or even hesitating, Holster threw the small throwing axe that had been placed on his saddle in case the party encountered anything hostile. The man screamed as the axe hit him in the shoulder and the rest of the party arrived, Robett was soon watching grimly as the rapist was caught, tied up and thrown on a guard's horse as Holster dismounted and removed his cloak to help the shivering smallfolk girl and asked after her family. She was soon sobbing and Holster was holding her gently, treating her as he would Sansa when she was upset. She was soon helped onto Holster's horse after being stunned to discover that she had been saved by the son of Lord Stark. Holster waved it off as they rode back to Deepwater Mote, his horse was kept far away from the guardsman who was carrying the bound and gagged prisoner.

That evening, Holster was woken up by a servant and was taken to Galbert Glover's solar where the lord sat him down and gave him a serious lesson in politics. Holster's axe wound had become infected and was likely to kill the rapist, a man who turned out to be the bastard son of Roose Bolton, the Lord of a family that historically not on good terms with the Starks. Holster had always enjoyed history lessons but even as a young age, hearing so many times of the Bolton rebellions and their historical bloody practices meant that he had a wariness of Lord Bolton when he had been introduced.

In Winterfell, Catelyn looked at Ned's exhausted expression and took the letter that Galbert Glover had sent. He and his good sister both regularly sent letters concerning Holster's progress during his fostering but this raven didn't carry good news, in fact it was arguably the opposite. Catelyn's 12-year-old son had caught a rapist during the act and instinctively badly injured the man with the throwing axe that he had been given by Lord Cerwyn as a gift for his last nameday. The rapist in question was probably now deceased from an infection that had set into the wound but it was his identity that would cause the North problems. Holster had inadvertently killed Roose Bolton's bastard son. She looked at her husband then said firmly, "Bring him home, Lord Bolton won't act out and he would want to keep that shame quiet, as much as he can anyhow, I have no doubt that ravens are flying across the North."

Ned nodded in agreement then looking at the parchment again, sighed before turning to his wife saying tiredly, "Galbert has already sent word to Roose about what happened and I have to send my own, offering my condolences for the death of his son and enquire as to why the boy was even on Glover land in the first place." That evening as she let the maid brush her hair, Catelyn decided mentally that she would be keeping a close eye on her second born, she had to tolerate his friends, somewhat wild as they could be, but she didn't have to tolerate their misadventures. She did admit to herself that Arthur Glenmore's attempts at keeping Asher Forrester and Holster out of trouble was probably doomed to fail from the start, even separated the two still managed to find it with an ease that was frankly somewhat concerning. Usually, the archer usually prevented their _adventures_ from becoming deadly.

The day Holster returned to Winterfell, he was tackled by his younger sisters, Arya half grabbing onto his leg and demanding that he pick her up which he did so even as he struggled. Bran was being held in his mother's arms as she smiled at her second-born then said in a tone that would not be defied, "You are not leaving my sight for a month."

In the background, Theon snickered and Jon's lips were twitching as the greeting party split up and Holster was soon wrapping his half-brother in a hug then he shook Theon's hand and let Robb wrap an arm around his shoulder. The four of them were soon catching up as Arthur and Asher's older brother Rodrick both joined the conversation while Elena Glenmore was introducing herself to a smiling Sansa who'd been persuaded to join her mother showing the guests around. Arya would not be easily swayed and consequently was clinging to Jon or Holster as Robb quietly teased both that Arya preferred her dark-haired siblings. 

Arthur Glenmore returned with Holster at the feast celebrating the Stark twins 13th namedays and the gathering of the Northern lords for that year, which also marked the return of Holster from his recent visit to the Wolfswood. Catelyn saw her second born son lean on his friend with a casualness that was different from the Northerners being more accepting of physical affection than the South. She placed it a few seconds later and had to quickly mask her shock as she turned to look at her husband who must have seen something in her eyes but he said nothing. Catelyn glanced at Elena Glenmore who sat next to her betrothed Rodrick Forrester, Elena's sober gaze met her own and Catelyn knew that the girl knew exactly what her brother was and cared for him regardless. Rodrick soon was speaking and the Glenmore daughter turned her attention back to him.

That evening Catelyn was in the sept Nedd had built her as she prayed for her son. Lighting another candle she sighed, Holster was her son and she loved him as fiercely as she loved all her children but she still feared for his soul, sodomy was a great sin and he was so young for his soul to be damned by his actions. The Glenmores knew about it from the look Elena had given Catelyn during the feast, they and the Forresters treated Catelyn’s second-born son as kin, Lord Forrester treated Holster with the exasperated fondness and a sternness that contributed to his ability to corral both him and Asher. Nedd didn’t even mind even though the man technically shouldn’t have been allowed to discipline Holster, the two Lords had become friends, bonding exasperatedly over the troubles their respective second sons got into. Catelyn was rather certain that the other Northern lords found the two’s attempts to control their sons amusing, Lord Umber certainly did, he always sent letters that had Nedd sigh, groan or chuckle when Holster did something particularly foolish that reminded many of Brandon. Even if in part, Lord Whitehill found it infuriating, Catelyn was uncertain if it was because his rival lord was close to their liege lord or the majority of the messes Asher got into on his own were usually with Whitehill men.


	2. Chapter 2 - Edited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations and departures

**The North**

After the feast, Holster convinced his father to let him go on a voyage to explore the Western seas past the Iron Islands, with Rickon's birth, the Winterfell succession was fully secured. It wasn't, Ned admitted to himself quietly, that Holster was likely the best person to make a marital alliance with. They had discussed his preferences in a rather painfully awkward if private conversation. When the twins had come of age, Theon had dragged them and Jon to the brothel in Wintertown for an evening. Holster could successfully consummate a marriage but he just preferred male forms and Ned did not enquire any further. As Holster's preferences were not that well known outside of Holster's inner circle or the older members of the Stark family, Nedd could theoretically marry his son to a northern maiden but he was hesitant to do so. Currently only some of Holster's closest friends knew alongside the oldest Starks with Sansa and Arya alongside Maester Luwin.

On pitching the idea of the voyage to his friends, a few of them agreed to ask their parents, Arthur and Asher both received permission to join Holster on the long voyage of possibly no return. Asher was positively excited about the opportunities for adventure away from their parents. Holster's time in the Wolfswood had not just been lessons of how to be a good Lord or making his family more allies in the area but he had also received sailing lessons. Mostly as when he and Asher had visited Bear Island, Holster discovered that he was actually a natural sailor and so he gleefully volunteered for any sailing that he could.

Ned was also aware that there was something wrong with Holster since he had returned from his fostering, he was less animated and more rigid, Arya and Sansa both had actively encouraged Holster to go, the former wanting to hear his tales of adventures, Sansa pointing out that Holster would enjoy it even if Catelyn protested against it privately to Ned, wanting to keep her second-born and most Stark-looking son close. As the orders were given and shipwrights and carpenters began building the three ships with materials, men and gold from the Riverlands and across the North, Ned gave his blessing for his son's dream and bid him farewell in Winterfell's courtyard. 

At the shoreline where the ships were already waiting at sea with long boats waiting to take the remaining crews to them, the Forresters came alongside several others to bid Holster and the others farewell. Lord Robett was having firm words with Holster about continuing his training with a sword, no matter how much he didn't like the weapon and usually preferred using the throwing axes he had been gifted. The ships would be departing on the solstice so for the small celebration, smallfolk and noble alike gathered. Gregor Forrester had remained behind in Ironwrath but his wife and children had come, Ethan and Ryon were clinging to Asher who was promising them stories of his misadventures when he returned. Talia was standing beside Eleana as she spoke to Arthur and Holster, the laughing young boy that Talia remembered had turned solemn and oddly almost uncertain about his movements. When Asher came over, wrapping his arms around Holster and Arthur, Talia realised that her golden haired older brother was protecting his friend, their liege lord's son. The only time that Talia remembered Holster not being with Asher or Arthur was when he had gone to the side to speak to Domeric Bolton who had returned from the Vale where he was squiring to visit his family. With him was a handful of Bolton men, including Gwyn and Gryff Whitehill, the latter not daring to start anything with Asher in public where Holster could and likely would reprimand him.

The only major event during the solstice celebration was when Asher teamed up with Domeric Bolton in an informal spar which led to two of the Whitehill guards from Highpoint being liberally bruised alongside one of the Glover guards. It had been joked off as the duo being young men wanting to show off their fighting skills. Something that was common when noble families gathered in the North, Holster and Asher were both also well known for getting into the occasional fights. By getting involved in the spars, Domeric's fighting skill was complimented as were the teaching skills of the Lord of the Redfort, a Lord who was respected among the northerners for his exploits in Robert's rebellion and the Greyjoy rebellion.

It was a sharp difference from the second glances that the Boltons and their vassals had been getting since the news surrounding the circumstances of Ramsey's death had spread. Mostly as there were also rumours going about concerning how Ramsey had been conceived, several Northern lords were being very hesitant around Roose, which was why some suspected why Roose had summoned Domeric back from the Vale. The heir to the Dreadfort was the one increasingly handling the relations between the Boltons and their vassals but also their nearest neighbours. 

Elissa Forrester never did get a straight answer from Asher about why he had acted out in such a way but when she saw how Holster looked at Arthur Glenmore for a brief second she realised and she remembered her Uncle Duncan, a maester who had been so very kind during his brief visits when she was a child. He'd been forced into the Citadel to escape a marriage he did not want and a father who beat him in an attempt to heal the _deviancy._ While she did not know the wife of her liege lord nor did Elissa have any right to speak to her in such a manner, she knew that Holster did love his mother and that Catelyn Stark would not have raised a hand against her children, no matter what the Faith of Seven may say about such affairs. The Old Gods had no rules regarding relationships, people in the North prioritised survival first, judged each other second, provided a man kept his word and provided for his kin and people, no one really gave much of a damn what he did in his bed.

A gift from the Forrester’s to Holster before he left was an ironwood staff with a deadly sharp trident forged by the Glenmores, Elissa’s smile was more amused when her eldest son presented it as she said, “It’s a weapon the Riverlands and the North have in common. It suits your build better than the hunks of steel my husband and eldest son wave around.” Holster grinned and for the first time, many of the adults who were currently present were startled and grieved to see Brandon in his expressions as Rodrick shot his mother a mock betrayed look and Asher laughed. 

**The Reach**

Margery looks at Mira concerned at how her handmaiden has been highly distracted since a letter had come to her from the North. When she asked what was wrong when she was having a private dinner with her eldest brother, Mira answered that it was nothing, Wilias looked up and raised a single eyebrow in silent insistence to his sister’s question. Mira visibly deflated before saying quietly, “Holster Stark is going to be sailing west to explore the unmapped seas. My brother Asher will join him.” Margery remembered then that Mira occasionally spoke of Holster Stark with the same fond exasperation she did Asher when the two got into trouble and word came south through the letters Mira's mother sent to her daughter. Margery, Sera and Mira had been in tears of laughter on several occasions over some of the messes that Mira's brother had gotten himself into with Holster, usually it being Asher's fault or the fault of Holster's terrible luck. Even Oleanna Tyrell had smiled a little on hearing the tales behind their laughter and been somewhat amused as she commented on the everlasting patience of Lord Stark, such a child in the South would have been tamed swiftly but in the North, Holster's wildness was allowed and even encouraged provided it did not endanger his family or their position.

Margery stood to wrap Mira in a hug saying gently, “As much trouble as Holster Stark gets into by all the stories you have told me, he always somehow gets out of it remarkably intact.” Mira’s lips twitched into a half smile as they parted, her attention on the letter in her hands as she said heavily, “They will either return successful or Holster will be the shipwright come again. And his brothers will be devastated and wrathful for it.” She said little else after that for some time. Margery had no idea what her northern friend was referring to but evidently Wilias did from his suddenly widened eyes and his grim expression as he said, “Aye, here’s to hope they return alive and well. If there is time, send word they can shelter in Old Town. I’ll make sure that grandfather knows to give them aid if you can give us a description of the ships.”

**The North**

Jon, Robb and Theon were there when Holster left only three weeks after his nameday, the feast in Winterfell and then the Solstice celebration had also been that of a farewell, a pouting Arya being kept at the dockside with Jon’s hands firmly keeping her in front of him, so she didn’t try to sneak aboard the ship. They’d all said their goodbyes already, the last of the three ships awaited Holster as he wrapped his brothers in tight hugs and then placed a kiss on Arya’s forehead before placing his hand on a surprised Theon’s shoulder and saying calmly, “I wasn’t very fond of you, the stories I heard about the Ironborn saw to that but you are Robb’s brother just as Asher is mine. Please, keep him safe. It would give me some peace of mind.” Theon froze in shock at what he had just been told before he nodded in solemn acknowledgement and Holster wrapped Arya in a tight hug saying something quietly which she nodded tearfully to before he went onto the ship without looking back. Asher Forrester was speaking to his brother before he and Rodrick smiled and grasped arms one last time before he followed suit, promising an amused Elena a gift when he returned. His gaze drifted to a woman who stood to the side, Jon turned his head and realised startled that it was Gwyn Whitehill, she nodded once to Asher who smiled, a little softer and followed Holster up onto the ship. Arthur Glenmore bidding his sister farewell as he did the same with an amused expression then the ship sailed off. Arya waved until they were out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3 - Edited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Voyage  
> Please remember that this was a series of one-shots that I am still putting together. There has been a time-lapse since the last chapter.

Meeting a _second_ Ironborn ship flying the Greyjoy standard had the crews of the three ships racing to prepare for a fight. Eureon had been a nightmare that had nearly killed them all, they also had a lot of loot taken from his now burnt out husk of a ship and none of them wanted to risk being captured by his people. Holster picked up his trident and slipped on the leather armour with some help from one of his crew, wondering absently as he stared at the valayrian steel, how he would tell Theon that he had helped kill one of his uncle’s and that he possible could contribute to the death of _another_ Greyjoy. The Stark standard, specifically the grey wolf head on a blue background was rather distinctive after all, Holster’s personal seal to acknowledge both his parents, Catelyn had been wide-eyed when she had seen it and hugged him tightly when he had first shown it to her, eyes soft but pleased. It had been a sigil that was common knowledge through the North and the Riverlands. Those ships _knew_ who they were approaching.

A few hours later, Victarion was standing on the deck of the boy’s ship having swung across the ships with a skill belaying his age to meet the sea wandering Stark who knew his only living nephew. The boy wielded a trident, holding the sharp points at his neck in clear threat. When he asked why he had such an unfriendly welcome, he wouldn’t risk Theon’s safety, the boy looked a little surprised. Then the blonde boy next to him with a valayrian steel sword in hand told him bluntly, “We killed your brother - the mad one eyed one. Stole his loot and freed his slaves too.” Victarion froze as he remembered Euron and the _madness_ that he was capable of before he asked slowly, “Eureon’s dead?” Holster Stark nodded slowly and then Victarion burst into mad laughter. The trident was slowly removed, much of those gathered on the deck looked utterly confused. Victarion took the offered bottle of rum as a sailor’s version of the guest right, savoured the taste and told them the honest truth, he loathed his brother but was no kinslayer, he would not grieve him.

The ships ended up sailing together to their destination, Victarion did appreciate the fact that Holster told him of his nephew. Theon had learned to sail alongside Holster in the rivers of the North but he was closer to Robb. Raiding and reeving gained little in the long run but if Theon had taken part in this voyage, Victarion was well aware that he would be much better respected in the Iron Islands but the King hadn’t permitted his hostage to leave the North, a decision that had Victarion sighing at the fat king’s foolishness. Victarion was no thinker, he left that to his brothers or even the Reader, but even he knew that the Iron Islands didn’t have enough strength to muster _half_ of what they had once had during their short Rebellion. The Northern expedition had sailed and explored new lands, killing whatever demons haunted the Old Valayrian outpost they had raided (apparently blood, flesh and magic were involved alongside Euron from Holster’s haunted if drunken rambles so Victarion perhaps wisely hadn’t asked for details). He did however enjoy the summer isles rum they had picked up and tales of different lands they had visited. The Ironborn loved to reave and pillage but at heart they were sailors and they all appreciated a good few stories.

They docked in Lys where much of Holster’s crew disembarked to enjoy the evening, Holster also cheerfully earned a lot of money and goodwill by handing some of Euron’s stolen loot to the Iron Bank agents who agreed to ensure the return of the objects in question to their rightful owners but after a set period in which they could be sold and the funds added to Holster’s accounts. He was odd this young Stark, clearly a pragmatist that Victarion could respect but also honourable alike to his father whose honour was famous across Westeros. Victarion trusted him when he gave his word. That he was buggering his friend Arthur wasn’t much of Victarion’s business, the fact his friend Podric got his money back from a whore _was_ however impressive. Holster looked utterly _done_ when he found that out in the Lysian inn they were staying in for the night as their ship was still drying after having been scrubbed clean and having everything catalogued before they’d arrived in port. Asher turned to Podric asking amazed, “What did you _do_ exactly?” Soon enough Asher had placed a bet that Podric could do it again to a Westerosi whore, Victarion took the bet with little issue, bragging rights was little in the way of things, he’d await that raven then when he returned to the Iron Islands.

Holster had been 14 when they left, not truly a man but they returned to Westeros and the known world two and a half years later having circumference the world in three ships with hulls lined with ironwood. Their ships laden with exotic goods including several valayrian steel weapons that Holster had found, claiming a trident for himself alongside a sword salvaged from some wreckage that could only be Brightroar alongside a spear with a dragonbone staff and a straight slim blade similar to the styles that the Dragon Isle preferred. Asher had also claimed two Valayrian swords, one a long sword and the other shorter, suited to his duel fighting style while Arthur got a valayrian steel bow and two of dragonbone. There were also a few pieces of dragonbone that Holster arranged to be sold and split equally among them to be sold to finance the remainder of the trip and pay their long suffering and now very mixed crew but also to fill the ships with other goods. How they ended up with several sacks of rice seed and the descriptions of how to grow it was still something that confused Asher.

After selling and refilling much of their cargo on multiple occasions in various cities, they had an increasingly expanding account with the Iron Bank. The bankers that Holster had met had been very surprised when he was presented with the initial contract of who had invested how much into his venture and asked that the correct amounts be split between different accounts, some of which would need to be created and word sent to Westeros of the new funds. It was far safer than bringing back a lot of gold to Westeros on ships that could be raided by pirates or sell sails looking for a quick fortune.

The bankers had been mildly surprised if impressed at the sudden influx of money and the changes in accounts, the investment for Holster’s mad venture had come from the Tullys, Starks, Forresters and Glenmores mostly, he’d see them rewarded for it though the three captains also took their own shares though before all of this the individual sailors who had taken part were given their own wages verified in amount by the Bank and a bonus for their loyal service. Holster in slight difference placed half of the Stark money into the account they used to invest in the North then the other in the Starks personal account though now he had his own which a comfortable amount went into, some of the funds he earmarked for his sisters dowries and a bit for Jon as well. He also earmarked some for the Nights Watch as a gift for his Uncle Benjen who had supported his idea from the beginning. The bankers had thanked them for their trust, agreed to send word of the amounts to the respective parties and in return warned Holster privately of the Crown’s growing debt. Holster muttered a curse under his breath, thanked them, made it clear the North’s money belonged to the _North_ unless his father sent word and requested the bank delay word to the respective parties by two months after their departure from Essos as the ships themselves would be sailing to Dorne first most likely. They didn’t want news to spread too far in Westeros just yet, he’d be mobbed by suitors seeking his newfound rather extensive wealth, the bankers nodded in understanding.


	4. Chapter 4 - Edited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorne.  
> Introducing - the Red Viper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that this is a series of interconnecting one shots in the same universe, there will be gaps.

When the ships arrived in Westeros for the first time in several years, they made port in Dorne for desperately needed repairs. The ships had taken some damage when they had been sailing back from Essos, the necessary repairs were swiftly arranged and the specified cargo was removed from the Holds and sold to several merchants in exchange for a comfortable amount of excess funds that paid for the repairs and their sailors' wages.

While Dorne had proven to be hospitable, the group of them had little intention of lingering until Holster and Arthur were informed that it would take two weeks of solid work to repair the ships so that they were safe to sail, there ships were not the only ones that had taken damage so there was a delay to repairs. Arthur and Asher had done most of the negotiations with the merchants and port officials, the sailors had already pulled down any of their identifying flags though they still stuck out in Dorne for the majority of the Crew had very _Northern_ accents.

Holster, however, alongside Podric and Samwell, had kept a very low profile, each for separate reasons. Podric was a Westerlander and they understandably were not welcome in Dorne after the Rebellion. Holster’s father was still the Stag King’s loyalist supporter and his aunt had been involved with Prince Rhaegar who had been _married_ to the murdered Dornish Princess, which was a _whole_ different bag of cats. Sam was from the Reach and the son of the most powerful of the southern marches lords who had resisted Dornish incursions for centuries and _invaded_ Dorne on several occasions, _that_ was a long standing issue that none of them wanted to raise. Therefore, it was Asher and Arthur who were handling everything to their amusement even if they were technically the lower-ranked of their friends, mostly it was Arthur because Asher still preferred to settle arguments with a sword if he could.

Needless to say, luck meant that they were soon discovered when Prince Oberyn of all people found the group of them in an inn next to a brothel where they were enjoying the food and wine. Holster and Asher had both developed a love of spicy food on their travels. Asher was never going to let go of the fact that Holster had picked up a book containing recipes that the people of the Freehold had enjoyed of all things alongside some books of poetry among the books and scrolls they had raided from where they had come ashore. He’d sold those books in Volantis for an exorbitant price to a lord of true Valayrian blood. He'd also received a thick book of recipes in return from the Lord's wife to compliment the spices that still were being stored in the ship's hold. 

To be fair, Asher was pretty certain the only reason that they’d been able to enter the inside of the Black wall was because Holster had just stood there outside the gates and offered to recite his own ancestors back to the age of heroes. True Valayrian blood or not, over eight thousand years of being Wardens, Lords or Kings was nothing to be sneezed at. That and he had goods to sell to the Old Blood, so they had been invited in by a curious and soon very gleeful House Magyr. The Triarch of the family had laughed as they had spoken of Holster’s bravado before the Black Wall gates and Holster’s fluent valayrian which he credited to his sisters, Arya had a surprising skill at learning languages and Sansa had lessons so she could read Valayrian poetry which had been a love of her's since she was a child. Holster’s fluency that he shared with Samwell alongside Asher’s conversational if somewhat rough low Valayrian had meant that they could hold thorough discussions without the need for translators. They had a tentative offer for Talisa Magyr to come foster in Winterfell or to practice her craft as a healer in Westeros to her surprise. Holster offered to send word to his family to ensure that she was welcomed as the noble daughter that she was and ask his grandfather to give her supplies. Holster was the grandson and son of the Lord Paramount of the North and Riverlands, asking for a small favour from his kin would not be out of his means and Asher knew that they would probably indulge his friend.

The Red Viper had been nothing but polite and curious about some of their adventures which the crew had gleefully regaled to him and his companions. Oberyn had already seen how Holster’s crew guarded their leaders protectively but spoke of their Captain with utter devotion and loyalty, there were grumblings of course but they _trusted_ him. He was a good Captain and a leader of men, a sailor that they trusted to get them through the worst of times and who would reward them for their loyalty in the better ones. Oberyn was begrudgingly a little impressed and a little surprised when Asher, laughing, told him of their stay in Lys where Podric had been with a whore who had given back the gold since she had enjoyed herself with him so much. Oberyn was most surprised, especially when Holster confirmed Asher’s tale with an exasperated but amused smile. Poor Podric had been mildly frazzled when an also present Nymeria had dragged him with her to the brothel to test Asher and Victerion’s bet on Dornish whores. She’d been very impressed apparently, Oberyn had gotten Podric drunk when he sat him down with a few others to find out exactly what the young man was _doing_ to the women he was bedding. Nymeria had told Arianne and Ellaria who both had laughed themselves to tears over it, mostly as Oberyn had never been handed back his money by a whore and was pouting over being outdone by a young man from the Westerlands.

In the Watergardens, Oberyn had spoken to Doran about their somewhat unexpected guests before the ruling prince had met any of them. Doran on being told of the ship’s crew had swiftly issued an invitation for the boy and his highest ranked companions to attend a feast in Sunspear since they had stated they were more comfortable on their ships for beds. Doran suspected it was more so Holster nor the presence of the others would cause an issue for the Dornish lords by reminding them of who they'd fought against in the Rebellion. Oberyn told Doran quietly that the boy was the near image of the hot headed Brandon Stark whom he had met once during the infamous tourney at Harrenhall. The only request that the seafaring Stark had of the Martells was that his crew be allowed to send word to their families that they were well and safe, a raven also flew to Highgarden carrying a letter for Asher’s sister Mira and Samwell’s own letter to his family was there as well with a brief explanation for the Highgarden maester. A set of three other ravens flew to Riverrun, the Bloody Gate and Winterfell for Holster while the latter raven carried letters for Ironwrath and House Glenmore from Asher and Arthur respectively.

Meeting Holster Stark in person, Doran saw that the young man dressed in a blue sand silk tunic, probably lifted from someone else’s wardrobe or swiftly tailored by a merchant to fit the young lord better. He definitely took after his Tully family a little more than his northern colouring suggested. At 16, he was tall and slimmer than the typical Northern bulk. The years spent at sea had left Holster with a slightly more brown skin than Asher’s and Samwell Tarly’s more bronze tones while Arthur had remained milk white as had the most unexpected members of their group, Podric Payne. The Reach heir had come due to Lord Tarly hearing of their voyage from Asher’s sister Mira in Highgarden had paid them to take him. Podric Payne had been freed by them during an encounter with some Ironborn and he had been a member of their crew and Holster Stark's apparent inner circle since.

What surprised Doran was despite Oberyn’s own words on the matter, how naturally Holster and Arthur Glenmore fell together, their relationship would not be easy to hide nor be accepted north of the red mountains. They were both second sons, yet Holster was the son of a lord paramount and grandson of another, he would probably marry a northern heiress or be given a keep in the North by his father if the still unmarried Edmure didn’t leave him Riverrun. Arianne did pout when she realised why neither responded to her flirtations, they were definitely flattered but not interested, Doran wondered if that was the reason the boy had left home so young, to Doran’s knowledge Catelyn Stark was still a follower of the seven and from the more conservative Riverlands, that couldn’t have been easy to live with for Holster. Yet not a word apart from praise passed his lips about his family, Holster would not reveal House Stark's inner workings to those who were not family.

In the present, Holster turned his focus back to Doran as he revealed that he had a present of his own that hushed the present nobles wondering what the explorer son of Edward Stark would give the ruling Prince of Dorne. The two squires unwrapped it to reveal a dragonbone stave with a valayrian steel spear point near melted into it, a truly royal gift for the ruling house of Dorne.

The various nobles present alongside the gathered Dornish court hushed, it was beautifully done, the carving on the spear exquisite and when Doran ran his hands across it, he asked who the carver was, acknowledging that the snakes and the suns were not typical Valayrian motifs. Asher raised his hand saying amused, “I’m a Forrester, your highness, dragonbone isn’t that much harder than ironwood to carve.”

Oberyn inched forwards before Doran glanced at him saying amused, “Yes, Oberyn, I’ll let you use it.” The court laughed and soon they were back to celebrating not just Quentyn’s nameday and his return from fostering with House Yornwood but also a Valayrian steel weapon being gifted to House Martel, a gesture from House Stark to the Princes of Dorne. Holster Stark had a talent for appeasing others and quelling rage, Doran wondered where the boy would go with it. He had to wonder what Holster knew about his aunt, no one had mentioned Lyanna around him, even Oberyn would admit during his less enraged moments that Lyanna had only been 14 when she was taken, no one knew if she had _remained_ willing with Rhaegar after the murder of her kin by Aerys and frankly, most could and did acknowledge that the war had truly started when Aerys had murdered Brandon and Rickard Stark.

Seeing Asher and Prince Oberyn talking amicably at the side of the hall, Holster paused before internally shrugging as Arthur raised an eyebrow before seeing what had caught Holster’s attention and paused. A reaction that Prince Doran had seen and internally he noted to get his spies to find information out about Asher Forrester because his brother was enjoying himself a little too much with the blonde northerner who was, by the look of him, not inclined to warm the infamous Prince's bed.

By the end of the group’s short stay in Dorne, Prince Doran has decided that it may be wise if the two now friends remain apart. If only for the sake of his health. Holster Stark had gained his respect by having no issue in physically dragging Asher from a fight or distracting a noble that he had annoyed even if the Orphans of the Greenblood who were present got along rather well with the Northerners. 

Oberyn’s warrior skills and his more brash actions lead to Asher and him fighting on several occasions in a competitive but friendly manner. Holster is also an occasional opponent of Oberyn and gains the respect of the Sand Snakes when he treats Obara as the skilled opponent that she is. Pointing out, rather amused but really serious, that he had a half-brother and if anything Jon was better than him with a sword, the Mormonts had also spent several generations knocking into the northern lords that it was perfectly acceptable for women to fight. Considering that Bear Island has the unfortunate distinction of having to deal with iron born and wildlings, Doran isn’t surprised that it is normal there for the women to have taken up arms.

The North is a wholly different place to Dorne but there are similarities, they are the most isolated of the Seven Kingdoms due to geography and the most misunderstood. Holster’s stay has led to Doran planning to write North to offer a trade deal, the Martells ties to Essos to facilitate and participate in the North’s economic growth so both their kingdoms may prosper with the trade from the new lands that Holster has explored.

From Dorne they sailed to  Lannisport on the King’s command since he wanted to meet his friend’s son at the tourney Tywin Lannister was hosting and likely Podric would remain in the  Westerlands despite the offer from the flirtatious Nymeria for him to remain in Dorne. Oberyn wished them well and parted with them on the docks after Ellaria gave Holster and Arthur kisses and Asher grinned when Arianne gave him one as well.  He had flirted back with the Princess but never done anything beyond the bounds of propriety to her amusement, Arianne had realised that Asher’s heart had already been claimed by another and wondered who the lucky woman was. He’d told her and she’d wished him luck in that pursuit, promising him a barrel of Dornish red for his wedding feast if he won the hand of his Lady as he had kissed her cheek to seal their agreement and told her she would be a terrifying ruling princess as she had laughed. 

The plan was to leave Samwell behind in  Lannisport  where he’d travel south to the Reach and home just as Podric was going to stay to see if he had a place in the West. Though both were assured that there would be places for them in the North if they found their welcomes less than warm.


	5. Chapter 5 - Edited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lannisport Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the longest chapter.

Lannisport was interesting and very different than many other places that they had sailed into. Holster’s knowledge of ships and naval capability saw him aware of how easily and rapidly the defences here could be manned and built up to repel raiders. Tywin Lannister would not allow his home to suffer a second raid by the Ironborn after his fleet had been burnt at anchor during the Greyjoy rebellion. It was decided between Holster and the others that they would keep their meeting with Victarion Greyjoy discreet unless it was mentioned though that Euron was dead would probably be received well by the Lannisters after the events of the Greyjoy rebellion.

They were met by a blonde-haired port official who tried to put on airs and delayed the crew leaving the ships. Holster swung across the ships on a loose rope with ease that showed when he landed in a crouch to straighten himself swiftly, hiding the twitch of pain in his back. Getting the rundown from an annoyed Sam, frankly none of them wished to pay an outrageous bribe, he just said politely, “I am Holster Stark. I have business with Lord Tywin and an invitation to the tourney from the King. Please send word that I’m here and make sure it’s known that my men and I are quite happy to stay on our ships with the tourney since I gather that the city is rather full with visitors.” The man hastily left after they paid the _actual_ docking fee which probably included a small bribe. 

They were soon met by Devan Lannister, a nephew of Lord Tywin, who informed them that the main branch of the family was currently entertaining the Royal family. He showed them to a manse that had been set aside for them by the Lannisters when Lord Tywin had been informed of the King summoning Holster to attend the tourney. They thankfully had enough time to get washed and changed into the more formal clothes that they had bought in Essos and had been tailored to fit them better. Devan Lannister, had, however, been surprised at the introduction of Podric Payne and the two had spoken for a time as they had made their way to the manse. A few hours later they were being taken to the tourney field where Tywin Lannister and the royal family waited. 

Tywin was surprised but didn’t reveal it when he was told by a runner that Holster Stark was indeed in Lannisport and oddly wished to see him for ‘private business.’ The boy’s return to Westeros after his mad voyage was currently the talk of the North according to Varys birds which Pycelle had informed him of. Holster and his men had briefly docked in Dorne for supplies and repairs to their ships on the way back and had likely planned on stopping at Seaguard or Oldtown but the King had demanded the boy’s presence at Lannisport for the tourney. The King’s orders also meant that whatever it was that Holster Stark wished to speak to him about had to wait. Being informed by Devan that Podric Payne, a minor member of the Payne family had become part of Holster Stark's crew was a surprise, Tywin had along with everyone else thought the boy was dead years before in the sack of Lannisport but evidently, he had survived and somehow joined the expedition.

Holster was invited to the feast and had to sit beside the King as a guest of honour. The others had no such honour offered but as Asher pointed out a little amused at Holster’s scowls, _they_ weren’t children of two Great Houses and a son of the King’s oldest friend. In the feast hall itself, Holster gave the King a glass of whiskey taken from the barrel, the man gleefully drank it and proclaimed it delicious and asked where Holster got the drink from. This prompted a more humorous story of exactly _how_ Asher had gotten his hands on a barrel of whiskey they had gifted the King, Robert roared with laughter when Holster finished the tale of Asher getting nearly murdered by a brewer for smiling at the man’s pretty wife.

“Uncle Blackfish?” Bryden and Edmure both froze at the voice of their shared nephew when they entered the boy’s cabin on his ship. Holster had not yet gone to attend the tourney’s events that were still ongoing the day after his arrival in Lannisport.

His crew had been enjoying themselves and Podric Payne had, on Arthur Glenmore pointed out who they were, informed them where to find the ship as Holster was apparently handling some merchant matters. They had chosen to see Holster before anyone noticed their presences and they had to present themselves before the King. Family came first, _always_ , that and Catelyn would murder them both with her bare hands if she discovered they had prioritised attending a tourney over checking over the son she had been fretting about from when he started getting into trouble, which by the stories in her letters, was from the moment he could walk. Asher Forrester had grinned at Arthur's words and promised not to tell anyone that the two Tullys had done so. They had at least sent word of their arrival to the Royal family and their host, begging pardon for their prioritising seeing their shared nephew first before presenting themselves to the King. There was something about the way the group were speaking that made Bryden suspect that Holster’s closest friends had been hiding something.

Samwell Tarly was currently helping Holster sit up as he took a close look at something and Edmure just asked stunned, “What in the seven hells happened to you?” By sitting up without a tunic Holster revealed a long thick red scar across his side that also flicked up his spine, it was probably sore by its colour and painful as well if it was still healing, Bryden’s long experience of war immediately alerted him to the fact that _someone_ had nearly bisected his great-nephew after whipping him. Samwell answered calmly as he helped Holster put on a tunic after bandaging the scar and covering it with a light paste. “An old injury, the King doesn’t know his strength, unfortunately, it flared up.”  
Holster smiled tiredly saying, “I don’t advertise it. Thanks, Sam.” Bryden huffed and stepping forwards ruffled his nephew’s hair as he sat down on the bed next to him. Edmure quietly thanked Sam who slipped out saying he had to go meet his father who had attended the Tourney apparently, looking rather worried as he did.

“Right nephew, what did you do now?” Bryden’s tone and the question were the same he had used on his brother’s children when they had done something foolish to Edmure’s amusement since it usually had been used on _him_. Holster grinned but reflexively leaned on Bryden who hummed in response as he met Edmure’s gaze, both remembering when Cat wrote to them of a little boy who had always ran to her for cuddles as a child, it seems Holster hadn’t grown up wholly out of that yet. Edmure picked up the long box and a carefully drawn map from the desk as directed. Holster showed them his course with his fingers, tracing and telling them odd stories from his travels as he did so, mentioning amused that he was tempted to let Sansa help him edit his journals so they could be published into a book. His sister had a love of stories and would be delighted to help him write one most likely. Edmure froze when he was told that the Iron Bank would want to see him or his father over the return on investments that Holster had arranged to be placed straight into the Tully’s own accounts with the bank. As Edmure groaned that his nephew had made him _more_ marriageable, Holster smiled as Bryden huffed saying “You’re the heir nephew, Holster is forever going to be known as Cat’s boy who ran off on a ship.” Holster added sheepishly, “He has a point.” Edmure groaned but his expression turned interested as Holster distractedly told him to open the box that contained Holster’s personal present to him, saying warmly if amused, “It seemed fitting. Robb and I both have our own or will in time at least.” Seeing what was inside, Bryden froze, it was unmistakably valayrian steel, a slim long sword in a style neither of them had seen before but beautiful and refined. Edmure laughed slightly hysterical as he imagined the Lords reactions to it and ruffled Holster’s dark hair saying warmly that he was definitely Edmure’s favourite nephew now.

The two Tullys were welcomed to stay on the ship, Edmure instead chose to remain at the manse where a few of his friends were staying alongside Asher Forrester and Samwell Tarly, the two entertaining the Riverland nobles with tales of their adventures. Holster had a bed there but as it was a tight fit, he and some of the others also spent their nights on the ship to keep an eye on the crew who were enjoying their shore leave. It was a tight fit but few of those who had been invited inside complained, Edmure knew that his friends were just glad that they did not have to pay an extortionate rate for beds at an inn. Podric Payne had tracked down some distant cousins to speak with them, wishing to reunite with his mother, he had also apparently had been summoned to Casterly Rock, likely to give Tywin Lannister a thorough explanation on exactly what had happened to him since he had gone missing. Bryden stayed with Holster on the ship, knowing well from the letter sent to the Bloody Gate was a quiet plea for an uncle but also the amendment by Arthur Glenmore, _he needs family right now,_ showed that something was wrong for all it wasn’t visible on first meeting. He found out when Arthur had taken him aside later that evening to warn him that Holster got nightmares, bad ones, from a short time in captivity under Euron Greyjoy before he had freed Podric Payne and the madman was killed. Bryden had been a soldier for years, nightmares were not unknown to him, talking to his great-nephew on the deck of his ship in the middle of the night as those demons haunted him was not something Bryden ever thought he would do. Holster talked a little and Bryden slowly got pieces of the story that he had not been told earlier and likely Holster hadn’t wanted to tell anyone but those who had joined him on his voyage.

In Lannisport, Holster increasingly just wants to tell the King to shove it and go home but he’s not that foolish, years at sea have somewhat calmed his more wild impulses. He’s an honoured guest of Tywin Lannister since he has business with the stern Lord and is an apparent new favourite of the King who sees a lot of Holster's father in him. Holster had learnt from his childhood the importance and value of Honour but being at sea, he had learned how to apply it to the world they lived in. The North could profit from better relations to the wealthy West, especially since their current Queen was a Lannister though Holster had only been briefly introduced to her when he'd been presented to the court.

He also refrains, somehow, from correcting or calling out the arrogant blonde Lordling who is demanding Holster’s attention and time when he just wants to sleep after having spent the whole morning with the King and Renly Baratheon negotiating an arrangement between the North and the Crown. The Starks and the North would have exclusive use of the Western sea trade routes that Holster has mapped out for the next 5 years starting with the new year, in return Holster had agreed to give a small amount of funds to ease the Crown's debt to the Iron Bank. A fact that he shouldn't have known of, which Renly knew since the Stormlord had looked a little confused for a very brief moment. Robert, contrarily, hadn't seemed to mind that Holster apparently had knowledge of the Crown's finances even if it was just from hints he had been given discreetly by the Iron Bank. The King had also been drinking during the negotiations which made his lack of concern somewhat unsurprising. The deal had already been outlined by his father in the ravens that had been sent to both Kingslanding and Holster, Robert's royal seal just meant that it was authenticated. Holster's letters from Volantis had already arrived in Westeros by the time of his arrival in Dorne and so had the ones that had flown from Sunspear. Nedd Stark is honourable but he’s also a Warden of the largest region of Westeros and his wife had learnt from her own father of how trade and politics work in the South.

King Robert favours Holster for his father, the King’s best friend, out of all Nedd Stark’s sons, Holster and Jon are the only ones who have visibly inherited the Stark look even if it’s easy to pick out those features on Robb’s face when the three sit together to Catelyn's exasperation. During the conversation, the King does make a few disparaging comments about the rumours surrounding Holster and Arthur, putting them down to jealous fools and the man has oddly come to the conclusion that the two are just close friends, made closer by surviving Euron Greyjoy together. Renly doesn't say a word about it during the conversation but Holster sees how his gaze sharpens.

The Lannister lordling takes great offence to being called a Lannister by Asher which is when Holster has to take over the conversation to point out apologetically that none of the northern party have slept much as the manse had proven rather loud last night. As such, they are all tired and this has compounded their likelihood of mistakes with their lack of familiarity with the southern nobility. Asher offers an apology for mistaking the individual for a Lannister and asks for a correction, it turns out that Asher has miss-identified the Crown Prince as a member of his mother's family. Holster then has to pacify the Prince before Asher is thrown in the dungeons or worse for accidentally insulting a rather prideful member of the royal family. Joffrey is surprised when Holster invites the Prince to sit with them in a nearby inn, paying for the wine and Holster thanks the servers before sending them on their way. He isn’t frivolous but negotiating with the Essosi lords, fostering with the Glovers and being raised with stern northern values have taught him the value of _respecting_ service from all who give it regardless of station and also for being able to be polite to people who he despised. The Prince is rather disdainful at Holster’s presence, a second son, especially since Holster is drawing a lot of attention with his presence and is an honoured guest of the King. Holster tells the Prince that the crown will be receiving funds from Holster’s explorations but the details will be hammered out by their respective fathers, some details are not to be spoken in an inn. Arthur lingers at Holster’s back as Samwell sits at his friend’s side. The heir to Hornhill has not lost his bulk entirely from their time at sea but he has become stronger to match his clever wits, Sam knows exactly how to use the massive axe that is strapped on his back to his father's relief that while Samwell has remained unashamedly bookish, he is also at least capable of leading men into battle now. The Prince, Holster swiftly uncovers, surrounds himself with those who agree to everything he says, lesser Lannister cousins and minor sons who are all in awe and terrified of the royal whose looks come from his mother and very little of him is his father. The Hound stays silent the whole time, even when Joffrey calls him _Dog,_ a fact that does surprise Holster, insulting the highly skilled warrior who is charged with your protection is not perhaps entirely wise, especially one who is the brother of the Mountain who is not exactly known for his pliable temperament. Holster has negotiated with men craftier than the Prince who evidently has either not inherited Tywin Lannister’s sharp mind or he is hiding his intelligence masterfully. Joffrey is quite easy to get a read of as the Prince preens at the compliments and boasts of his future as King and what he plans to do to the Realm, some of it is nonsense and the rest is concerning but Holster knows from history that it is best to humour royal wishes when the royal is before you and you are outnumbered.

When the Imp arrives, Holster turns the conversation to different topics, the Dwarf is not a fool and he must suspect that Holster has been using the Prince during their conversation to understand more about the Realm’s future King and has not liked what he has discovered. Arthur comes over and quietly tells the table that Sir Bryden Tully has requested his great nephew’s presence as a letter has come from the North, internally relieved Holster bids the group farewell, Samwell also making his own goodbyes as the Prince snickers about indulging women and bids them goodbye, not noticing how Holster’s bow wasn’t quite low enough thanks to Sam deciding to make his farewell a little more lengthy. His back had been aching something fierce since the King had slapped him on it on their first night here and embarrassingly, he'd fallen off his bed that morning, he was too used to the small cabin in his ship that he'd regularly shared with Arthur. 

When they are walking through Lannisport's grounds, Samwell stays at Holster’s left side as Arthur presses close enough that they can get through the crowds without too much incident. There are two Tully men who guard Holster, charged with that responsibility by Holster’s uncles since he has none of his father's men at the moment. It is a reminder that Holster still stands to inherit Riverrun. Watching the seafaring Wolf leave the inn and ignoring his nephew's boasts, Tyrion wonders if his father will listen when he tells him that Holster Stark is a lot smarter than he lets on and Joffrey has already underestimated him. That boy was the twin brother of the heir to the North and kin to two other Paramount Houses thanks to his mother's Tully blood, he was not a fool. Not a natural politician perhaps but he knew people and likely had gotten an understanding of Joffrey that was far clearer than Cersei's had ever been. Holster Stark had already began to lay the foundations for repairing relations between the North and Dorne, distant at the best of times and soured by the Rebellion, according to whispers that Tyrion had heard, he had developed an understanding with Princess Arianne and her more infamous Uncle. Tyrion hoped his father did not hear that particular rumour, it would likely not end well if Tywin thought that the Martells would be able to gain the support of the North. He had watched the young Stark closely and found the way his companions guarded their leader somewhat telling, Tyrion would comfortably bet several gold dragons that Holster Stark was not used to large crowds of people yet after over 2 years at sea, let alone the demands of high society in the Southern royal court. The North was very different to the South in regards to many things, including the behaviour of its nobility. Seeing Holster's initial surprise at the King's open whoring made Tyrion realise that Westeros King had displayed ill behaviour in front of a young man who had walked in several foreign seats of power and had been _surprised_. It said a lot about Robert and not a bit of it was complimentary. Tyrion could also, unlike many others, acknowledge how Holster Stark and his crew likely were desperate to go home. 

All of them had spent the last 2 years and a bit at sea, none of them were used to high society or the demands of the southern royal court. The North, Tyrion knew for a fact, was completely different in the demands they made of its nobles in standards of behaviour. None of the crew of the ships had wanted to be in Lannisport for this tourney and no one with a brain of their own could frankly blame them. They wanted to go _home_ , they’d apparently planned to stop at Oldtown so Samwell could go home, from there they’d have sent Podric back to the Westerlands, likely with Samwell arranging for some form of escort. Otherwise, they had little reason to stop in the south or specifically the Westerlands, they had likely wished to go straight home. Not to mention, Tyrion had noticed that Holster had moved carefully after the King had slapped his hand on his back hard during that first feast in Casterly Rock, he was recovering from an injury from how Jamie’s eyes had sharpened, the boy hid it well but Jamie was a master at reading a person’s movements. It had been very rare to see Holster without the Tully guards assigned to him or one of his uncles who apparently had been charged by Holster's formidable mother to watch over her son. Tyrion couldn't help but believe that the woman's judgement was impeccable as she had deemed Southern politics more dangerous to her second son than any pirate.


	6. Chapter 6 - Edited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lannisport - Part 2  
> I do not own anything but my own character.

When Robert, feasting after the joust asked Holster what business he had with Tywin having apparently somehow heard that the two were due to have a meeting after the joust had ended. Cersei had straightened at that, sharp eyed at the fact that her father was discussing something with the second-born Stark who had such scandalous whispers haunting his steps. Holster looked a little frazzled for a moment at the attention but that was probably because anyone could see the boy, alike to everyone else in his party and many others, hadn’t likely slept a wink the night before. The confirmation of the news that Euron Greyjoy had been killed by the northern exhibition when he had attempted to raid their ships had prompted mass celebrations in Lannisport whose inhabitants remembered well who had burnt their city only a handful of years ago. Holster had revealed that Podric had dealt the final blow and the man had shockingly refused the King's offer to knight him, stating only that he still had a lot more to learn than just a lucky swipe of a stolen sword. A reply that had oddly sobered the King and he had commented that Podric showed greater maturity and honour than most seasoned knights. There had been something haunted about Podric’s gaze at that moment, Lannisport had burned by Euron’s plan but Podric and Holster had both had the misfortune to meet the madest of the Greyjoys and be at his mercy for a time apparently from what _hadn't_ been said in the stories that were going through Lannisport. Tywin had commended Podric his wisdom then handed him over to Kevan to squire when the King had left the matter in his goodfather's hands, Kevan would handle the training of the boy well since it was apparent Holster Stark would keep an eye on his friend’s prospects.

Holster ended up giving into the King’s demands, answering in a soft tone that had ensured that people had quietened to hear him speak, eyes apologetic for a second as they met Tywin’s, _he’d_ requested that this meeting be private. “We found something that belongs to you, Lord Tywin, so now I return it. Free of payment.” He gestured to his friend and rumoured lover, Arthur Glenmore came out from the side with a sheathed blade in his hands, Tywin slowly stood and his hands slowly gripped the hilt and pulled out the sword revealing Valayrian steel that had not been seen Westerosi air for hundreds of years. His heart soared but he didn’t let it show on his face, the awe and joy that Brightroar had _finally_ returned to the Lannisters once again – to _his_ hands. The nobles present at the feast went deadly silent, sitting on the high table, Jamie Lannister turned sharply from his conversation with a now silent Tyrion, Robert’s eyes were wide and Cersei was staring as well though looked more unsettled as a small smile played across Tywin’s face.

Tywin knew he now owed the Stark boy a debt but at least even without the impromptu pageantry the boy had tried to keep this quiet or at least tell him in private so then they’d decide what to do, Holster had manners and a sharp mind. Pity he would remain in the North if Nedd Stark maintained his isolationist stance in Westeros political affairs, Holster had greatly enriched the North’s coffers from what whispers Tywin had heard from his contacts in Bravos and likely would continue to do so with the trade routes that he had explored and negotiated. Tywin sheathed the blade as Kevan silently stepped forwards where Tywin’s own squires were stunned still, taking the offered scabbard from Arthur Glenmore. “Thank you.” Holster bowed his head in acknowledgement but said nothing else.

Needless to say, all the gossip was focused on the fact that Tywin Lannister now had Brightroar, a gift from House Stark and one that meant the South was wholly focused on that nugget of detail instead of gossiping about the Tourney. The King wasn’t displeased to be out-staged and found the whole fuss mildly amusing. Joffrey was fuming and wanted to know why Holster didn’t give _him_ a Valayrian steel blade when word spread that Edmure Tully and the Martells had been given weapons of their own. The Riverlords had gotten very drunk when they found out of the gift and celebrated. Tyrion groaned at his nephew’s complete lack of political knowledge as Robert had laughed before seeing that Joffrey was serious about demanding the Tullys or Martells hand over their own newly gifted weapons. Robert then tugged Joffrey closer to him to swat him around the ear before grimly telling him, “Cat named the boy well, Holster is her son for all he is Brandon’s image.”

At that particular detail and the mention of the deceased Brandon Stark, everyone glanced at each other some of the loyalists present looking a little unsettled. Brandon Stark's death had helped cause the civil war that had unseated a dynasty, some of those at the tourney had been there when Aerys had the then Stark heir and Lord brutally murdered alongside the former's companions. It would Tyrion thought absently, explain why Jamie had several nightmares when he had first seen the boy. Cersei had been complaining that he had been of a foul mood due to the lack of sleep before Tywin ordered Jamie to his solar for a very long conversation one evening. There had been a meeting between Tywin and an uncharacteristically _sober_ Robert afterwards and messengers had taken the Rock's fastest horses with messages for the Lord Hand. The King continued without a pause, “I probably should knight him, he’s earned it by the sounds of it. The Tullys and Starks are some of my loyalist supporters, don’t alienate them and every House with a Valyarian steel blade because you wanted a new sword you can’t even use boy!”

Podric Payne had been the one to start the tales with Samwell Tarly, the stories of being stranded on a port outpost of the Freehold after a storm drove them inside the small bay. The crew had to venture inside to retrieve the necessary supplies, they’d split the Valayrian steel among them – Podric had a short sword of his own. Holster had actually given more of his share to the others so he could get a greater proportion of the library, at that Tyrion was near green with envy as he started to wonder if the Starks would mind if he raided Holster’s stash of priceless treasure. When he asked what was in the books Hoslter found, Podric smiled saying, “There were several books containing recipes and poetry my lord. Holster ended up selling them in Volantis to the wife of a Triarch who was interested.” That prompted an explanation of Holster recounting the Stark’s ancestors outside the walls of Volantis to get them to open the gates, apparently, he could list them for a _while_. The ever proud true-blooded Valayrians had let him in, probably in part to shut him up, Tywin judged, but also because the Starks were the oldest truest bloodline in Westeros and arguably the world itself, even the arrogant proud old blood of Volantis would respect that.

Back on their ship after a long night entertaining the King and having been granted permission to leave the Tourney early, Holster sinks into the leather backed chair and sighs as he looks at Sam whose eyes are wise as he says calmly, not minding his words around his friends in a place they know they would not be overheard. “Your not very fond of the royal family."

Asher snorts, asking how that would be a problem, Holster's answer is cool, “Sansa is a favoured contender to be Joffrey’s future Queen. I also did not appreciate having to stop you getting thrown in a jail cell for disrespecting a member of the royal family.” Asher groans for a moment before he thanks Holster for saving his neck then admits, “He called me a northern barbarian savage of little standing or wealth, he also implied my sisters nobility was lacking. I’m a warrior, I leave the fancy words to you three but I do know at least when not to throw a punch. My father will be very relieved when he hears of it I’m certain.”

Holster’s lips broke into a smile as the group laughed and then Holster wonders absently how long it would take for Podrick to return to the ship. “He’s still being interrogated by the Old Lion? I thought they'd finished doing that.”

“He’s speaking to his mother I believe.” Samwell corrects Asher’s statement calmly as the door knocks and they go quiet, one of the younger crew hands informs them that there is a Tyrell messenger here, Holster states that they’re welcome inside, wondering absently what the Southern Wardens want with him.

Holster is soon politely greeting the Tyrell messenger who relays to him and Samwell an invitation from Lord Wilias Tyrell to join him and his youngest brother for a quiet dinner before the party's departure, with the amendment that Lord Renly may join them after the feast with the King has ended, a feast that Holster had managed to avoid attending since its in Casterly Rock proper and he is still handling off some of his cargo. Oddly the messenger implicitly states that they are both welcome to bring their friends. Asher sits up for a moment before Holster agrees that they will be there tonight and asks the messenger to thank his employers for their invitation.

The manse the Tyrells have rented overlooks the city and gives them beautiful views from every window. Holster is greeted first and then Samwell but the two Tyrells are polite as they move to the dining room where they will be eating outside on the balcony. Wilias, Holster notes absently, moves elegantly and with ease despite the rumours of his crippling at the hands of Oberyn Martel in a jousting accident. The conversation goes well, Samwell is informed more about the Reach’s latest gossip and Wilias offers some news to Asher about his sister which the blonde appreciates. The King changing the original plans is also brought up, Holster looks over the bay as he admits to a surprised Loras, that he misses the crisp cool air of his home. His father also has summoned them all back immediately and with the blessing of Lord Tywin and the King they are soon to sail home after jousting finishes. The conversation moves onto family and Holster brings up his sisters, commenting that Sansa takes after their mother in terms of her appearance, Tully colouring but a northern backbone and Arya has the typical northern colouring. He does notice how Sir Loras’ eyes sharpen at that, Wilias hums as Renly comes in, he’s cheerful and still charming as Holster previously discovered during their first meeting, less loud than his brother which isn't much of a challenge. Renly does admit he was rather impressed with Holster’s deal, stating that the Crown’s coin counter would probably thank him for it. “It wasn’t that much and the King’s allowance in return for the forgiven loan was very generous.”

Renly nods in agreement and the conversation continues, Holster politely doesn’t mention how Loras and Renly sit close together even for a former Knight master and Squire, he can read body language well and while he and Arthur have to hide, they have the benefits of being second sons, Renly is a Lord paramount in his own right. It’s carefully not mentioned but when Loras bluntly asks if Ned Stark bluntly will marry any of his children south, Holster shrugs before answering, “I am unaware of my father’s mind on this.”


	7. Chapter 7 - Edited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the North

As they sailed back home through the cooler waters of the North, Asher looked at Holster from his ship where he was leisurely talking to the navigator as Holster himself sailed his own ship into port, Arthur at his side as always. It was rather odd not having Podric or Sam on their ships but Asher knew that when they returned to Westeros, they would be bound to separate as life led them down different paths. The port was far more developed than when they had set sail and crowded as the sailors threw the rope so the dockhands could anchor them. Lord Glover met them and the moment they got off, Arthur was nearly knocked straight off his feet by the force of his sister's hug as Holster also greeted Elena Glenmore warmly. Rodrick jumped on Asher demanding to know what had taken so long, he’d nearly missed the pair’s wedding apparently. Arthur laughed saying mildly delighted that at least the presents him and Asher had brought back were going to be given on the right day. Holster chuckled but releasing himself from Elena, turned to Lord Glover and his brother, both of whom had played a key role in raising him as he said warmly, “It’s good to be back. Thank you, for meeting us.”

They stayed the night, the Glovers, Forresters and Glenmores had delayed their departure for the annual meeting of the Northern lords to greet them first since Holster had been able to make an accurate guess on when they'd arrive back in the North. There wasn't a grand feast since everyone was more focused on getting to Winterfell for the annual meeting of the Northern lords.

Arriving in Winterfell, none of the Lords minded when the moment Holster got off his horse somewhat saddle sore, he was actually knocked to the ground by the force of his younger siblings combined hugs, there were a number of laughs at his expense actually. He was eventually able to get back onto his feet and then wrapped into hugs by Robb then his parents, then screwing propriety and convention he hugged Jon and hesitated a second before holding his hand out to Theon who took it. He’d killed Theon’s Uncle and frankly, he didn’t regret it, Euron was a mad man, Holster had the scars to prove it, but he was Theon’s kin and Theon was also his father's ward.

In Winterfell itself, the main hall was ringing with noise as there were loud discussions about the various trade deals that Holster had done the initial work to scout out and negotiate. Rice, furry cattle of all things, glass and spices were just a handful of the goods that were now coming into the North in return for Northern steel and timber. The Northern lords had suddenly got additional funds and the Winter Fund of the North had not expanded as such for a long time, there were a lot of discussions about what to do with the money that many had allocated for taxes to the Crown with the King's recent declaration for a tax exemption on earnings from the trade routes. In two years, there was an increasingly thriving port on the west coast of the North that was looking to develop into a fully-fledged city to rival Whiteharbour, apparently to Holster's embarrassment it had been named Sea Wolf's Bay and Holster had the slightest suspicion where his father was soon going to send him. Theon had pointed at the Great Jon for explanation of the name and the man had laughed when Holster had given him a glare over it. Holster was sitting at the high-table next to Robb as his brother stood and gave an update on the rebuilding of Moat Cailin, something that the twins had discussed with Jon and Theon but Ned had appointed Robb to handle the project while Holster was away. Robb had wisely recruited several other heirs or second sons who were interested in engineering or willing to help when the project had expanded into cobbling various roads between the major northern settlements. Many noticed that Nedd Stark, in particular, was more openly cheerful than usual but as the good mood was shared it was less remarked upon since the meeting doubled as a celebration of the expedition’s safe return. Asher presenting his brother Rodrick a valayrian steel sword with an impish grin, showing that it was the larger twin of his own to the shock of Gregor and the envy of the Whitehills, very few others Houses could boast of having _two_ Valayrian Steel blades. Arthur Glenmore handed over the larger valayrian steel bow to his father, keeping the dragonbone one for himself and mentioning the existence of it. Holster pointed out he had valayrian scrolls that contained details of their building practices including how the Freehold had built their famous bridges over large rivers, techniques that had been lost for centuries. Grins spread across the room as they realised what this meant and outright laughter followed when Thorren Karstark who had in the rebuilding of Moat Cailin, proven himself interested in engineering and remarkably talented at it, just sighed then said begrudgingly, “I’ll be learning high valayrian then, _wonderful_.”

Theon was rather surprised when Holster dragged him to the godswood one evening soon after his return to Winterfell and sitting him down, told him of his encounter with Euron. Hearing that his Uncle was dead, the uncle that had terrified him more than anyone else since he was a boy, Theon just said tiredly, “At least it wasn’t Victerion, that would prompt my father to revolt and I rather like my head where it is.”

“I met him.” Theon looked at him sharply at that, Holster added sheepishly, “I ran into his ship a few months later. He um, _laughed_ when Asher told him? He says hi by the way. I’ve got a letter for you… somewhere. I’ll find it I swear.” Theon just chuckled seeing Holster hadn’t changed that much but listened to the tales of the (mis)adventures the group had gotten up to with a grin and laughter.

"Dorne is a wicked, licentious place." Septa Mordane commented from her seat as Holster walked into the room, “Prince Oberyn has eight bastard girls to his name and I have heard he entertains himself with worse sins besides. Let that be a lesson to all of you, to pray to the Maiden and the Mother for a good husband." Holster visibly hesitated as Arya took advantage of the pause to half dive forwards to hug him, ignoring the Septa’s scowl as she looked at her youngest charge.  
Lyra Mormont adjusted the leatherwork spread over her lap as she shot Septa Mordane a disdainful look. "Sodomy is hardly dining on babes like some of the wildlings do. Bumming hurts nobody but those involved so I fail to see how it's another's business. Your Gods pick strange things to get riled about in the South." Unspoken was that Lyra Mormont was unsubtly reprimanding the Septa for insulting Holster, him and Arthur had not exactly been entirely subtle since their return to the North to Catelyn’s exasperation and slight horror, she loved her son but she would ask he be somewhat more discreet. 

Jeyane looked confused for a second before realisation went across her face along with some amount of horror as she looked at Holster before hiding it quickly under her hair as she focused on her embroidery. In contrast, Sansa smiled when she saw him, asking sweetly what his business with father was, stating that Lord Stark trusted his son completely in regard to the north’s trade deals and economics, it is a more subtle rebuke than Lyra’s as Arya grins. Not a single part of Holster was hidden from his sisters who knew him and loved him, regardless of what the Septa and their Mother said. He ruffles Arya’s hair and places a kiss on Sansa’s cheek answering cheerfully, “Father’s sending me to take control of Wolf Bay and handle the western coast with the Glovers and Mormonts. I swear its punishment for getting tangled up in Dorne and Casterly Rock.”

Hearing mention of both places, Sansa asked what he had done, he smiled answering, “I gave Tywin Lannister Brighroar and Prince Doran a spear of Valayrian steel and dragonbone.” The room went deadly silent, he spoke gently but firmly, “Life is about more than politeness and pretty silks dear sisters. If you’re on the sea, if you’re negotiating, or even sit in judgement – your word needs to _mean_ something, don’t lie if you can help it and if you must, cultivate that honesty as a reputation. I helped kill Euron Greyjoy and I sat beside the man’s brother drinking together in an inn only three months later, I told Theon as honestly as I could what happened because I loathed Euron as much as I feared him but I respected his skill.” Sansa looked at him confused but nodded so Holster could tell she had heard his words and would think them over. The Septa looked scandalised as he didn’t even deign to look at her after speaking politely to Lyra Mormont and then took Sansa out with him, stating that their parents wished to speak to the two of them.

Sansa smiled as she took her brother's offered arm and the two walked out, Arya being left to entertain their various guests to her slight horror. Holster just informed her, in Valayrian just to tweak the Septa's nose, to talk about the presents he had given each of his siblings and her face lit up. 

In her husband's solar where she's listening to her second son speak alongside her eldest son and daughter, Catelyn is frowning lightly as Holster relays to them about his and Asher’s encounter with the Prince and the long conversation he and the golden haired prince had afterwards. Nedd remains sitting at his desk looking at the piles of light parchment made from the reeds of the swamps, a technique sent to them by Holster, it has made the North’s paperwork less taxing on their nobles pockets to their relief. From his recently more frequent letters to Nedd, Howland apparently still cannot believe he’s selling reeds, many a Northern Lord has had a rather good laugh about it but the paper sells at a decent price even if the toll on the Twins means that few northern goods are going south. Nedd doesn’t believe that it is cheaper for his lords to sail small river barges across the Fever river and the Bite instead of utilising the Twins crossing. He suspects it has more to do with the odious lord who rules it and not wanting to have to deal with him or his countless offspring, Catalyn has written several letters to her father and brother about it but Lord Frey is remaining rather stubborn about his tolls.

Holster points out the advantages of a Tyrell alliance, experience and lessons from Maesters among others informs Nedd and Catalyn both that it would be wise to make a close ally of the Kingdom’s breadbasket before winter comes. Holster may have found several new food sources which are being shipped to the North but there are no promises that they will remain viable when the harshest days of winter hits. The rice however looks to be able to store for years so Nedd knows that it’s going to be worth every silver and gold dragon coin that Holster paid for to get it shipped to his homeland. Yi Ti merchants frequent Sea Wolf port now according to the steward who awaits Holster's return since he's been formally invested as the port's Lord.

"Why do you believe that Wilias Tyrell is a better match than the Crown Prince?”

Catelyn’s question is calm, curious about her second son's reasoning and confident that, even travelling as he had been the last few years, he would never see Sansa to any form of dishonour or worse, harm. Robb sits nearby on a chair as does Sansa, both look curious about what Holster will say though they hadn't been surprised at the dark haired Stark bringing up the topic of marrying Sansa to a man near twice her age and a cripple besides. Catelyn suspected that Holster had brought up the matter with his siblings first and had only brought up the topic with their parents when they had agreed to it. “Wilias isn’t as crippled as the rumours say, he uses a cane as support on rough terrain, yes, and he’ll never lead men in battle but he has his brothers for that. Sansa would be marrying a man who will know exactly how lucky he is to get the eldest daughter of a Lord Paramount and a Warden who has the King’s friendship and goodwill. They've been isolated since the King's reign began due to their actions in the Rebellion. Any other martial alliances are impossible since Garlan is married, Robb probably would prefer a northern bride and I am rather certain that Sansa does not wish to marry a man with similar preferences to myself in the case of Loras. Not to mention the Reach nobility seem to respect Wilias from what I've heard, hell even Sam’s father does and I genuinely believe that Lord Tarly enjoys hating things that don’t fit his worldview.”

Catalyn gives her second son a look at the candid end to his explanation while Sansa's lips twitch into an amused grin as Robb snorts quietly. Nedd silently raises an eyebrow before Holster comments dryly, “Father, rumours have been following me since I was old enough to talk. I deal with them now much better than I did then.” At that, Robb fails to suppress his amusement any longer as Catelyn gives her first born an exasperated look but Ned agrees with his second born.   
“We’ll see what the Tyrells offer for the trade deal to give them access to the goods from the far West.” Nedd sighs before commenting, “I still don’t believe you gave the Martells a Valayrian steel and dragonbone spear, Holster."

Holster shrugs as he comments, “We had an excess and it was a means to ease tensions, they have good connections to Essos and that could be advantageous. Poor Asher has to tell his father that he may be getting ravens commissioning the Forresters to carve Dragonbone since Asher figured it out.” Ned hums in agreement as he looks down at the many pieces of paper and parchment on his desk then comments, “Holster, well done.”

Holster straightens and his smile is more a beam as he bows before leaving, Robb stands himself, Sansa wrapping her arms between both her brothers' elbows before they leave together. When the door closes, Nedd turns to Catelyn who sits on her own chair near the fireplace with her own correspondence on her lap, she just says firmly, “While I disagree with our son’s decisions on occasion, Holster has always been able to gain a swift and accurate understanding of peoples characters. The Prince's conversation with Holster was overheard by the guards my Uncle assigned to him, our son was apparently understating the Prince's words." Ned sighed as he looked at the drafted terms for a trade arrangement between the Reach and the North, wondering what sort of creature Robert had raised as his heir. Jon Arryn made no word of this in their letters to each other.


	8. Chapter 8 - Edited

The trade agreements ended up in the North's growing merchant fleet shipping large amounts of solid ice to Dorne and the Reach alongside other goods from the Far West. Ned was surprised but very proud of his eldest children who had all proved themselves worthy of their inheritances and the duties it demanded. The signing of the formal trade agreement would be in Old Town with Tywin Lannister sending representatives as he wished to discuss the details of the right of northern vessels to access the Western ports. There had been a minor issue between several captains that had proven a headache for the lords involved, including Holster who as Lord of Sea Wolf Bay, had been consumed by the issue for several weeks as ravens had flown. Apparently Stannis had been somewhat useless in getting the Crown to legislate the necessary tariffs and taxes so the gathered noble families would agree on terms to make it easier. With Sansa having successfully begged to join them, greatly curious about the South, Catelyn was going to focus on assessing Arya's lessons while helping Robb rule Winterfell and the North for the few months that Ned was in the south.

Robb had also invited several other northern sons to Winterfell, delegating several tasks for them to oversee such as the restoration and building of the new roads within the North to improve trade. Jon had been riding about on his brother's orders in the most northern parts of the North for several weeks, he had come up with several ideas for the Gift that Robb had been seriously considering. He had also given a frank and worrying report concerning the state of affairs in the Nights Watch that had been circulated among the younger northerners including the part that Catelyn had hoped would stay private. That the Watch were not getting anything from the South under the new dynasty, even Aerys had sent decent quality men and food regularly, meagre yes but still had done so until he had started burning his prisoners alive. 

Holster had been more occupied on arranging for the road building in the Wolfs Wood and Sea Dragon bay than helping his brothers with their own tasks. He had delegated large amount of it to varying second sons, Asher was overseeing part of the road laying in his family's land and even in the Whitehills, he was not however allowed to handle negotiations. Something that had many breathe a sigh of relief, him and Gwyn Whitehill's friendship despite the fact he had somewhat blatantly bribed her father for her hand was still a matter of scandalised gossip for many. As Asher was currently Master of Arms in Holster's new Keep and in charge of the settlement's own 'Grey cloaks' as they'd been dubbed, he had the position that Lord Whitehill couldn't argue with despite the feud between their Houses, especially since Holster had detailed that he had plans to give Asher land when things were a little more stable. Robb and Ned were more focused on other projects that the North had been undergoing during Holster's expedition and after his return, such as the great survey of the North that had helped establish ideal paths for the roads to go but also who would be paying for which section though several houses had joined their funds together for a better deal with the Flints to get the stone brought from the quarries. Ned suspected that in the future it would help magnificently with the taxes and land disputes between the varying Houses. The fact that several Northern Houses had joined their funds together for the project alongside accessing the North's own fund for investment managed by the Starks, had led to Domeric Bolton utilising his own influence to lobby for the creation of a formalised Northern Bank. Several Houses were rather interested in investing in a neutral financial institution within the North though the Starks, as they would be utilising their accounts, would be major investors alongside the Boltons and Holster himself. Though currently, the efforts of most were focused on getting the roads improved and finalising agreements, Ned privately complained to his sympathetic wife as to how all of his children, even Jon and Holster, were receiving offers of marriage, despite the fact that one was a bastard and the other was in a relationship with a male.

When they sailed into Oldtown, Ned was just glad the journey had been uneventful and quick. Sansa was delighted as she stood on the deck with Jeyane to see the sights as they sailed into the bustling port. They had brought two ships with them though Ned would have preferred one, Holster had brought a second for trading purposes by filling the ship with cargo to sell and trade. Ned suspected a little that his second son was overestimating Sansa's ability to drain both their coffers. 

Holster had kindly given up his own cabin for Sansa to use alongside Jeyne, his crew had been rather welcoming and understanding of the guards that had joined Ned in the south. The crew of the White Tree were all loyal to Holster and consequently his family, Ned learned some interesting anecdotes about Holster's adventures he hadn't revealed to his parents. There was one thing, Ned knew that they were unanimous on, _no one_ among the survivors spoke about their encounter with Euron Greyjoy. Ned had heard from Maester Luwin of Holster's scars and knew he owed Samwell Tarly and Podric Payne a debt for saving his son from the wounds he had been dealt. 

They were met at the harbour by Baelor Hightower who revealed who the other delegates were, with him was Samwell Tarly who had come with the express purpose of reuniting with his friend. He was oddly bashful for the son of Lord Tarly and Ned saw why Holster was fond of him. He and Sansa were soon walking towards the waiting carriage, discussing songs and stories, apparently, Samwell's mother and sister were very fond of them. Holster remained with his friend and sister, catching up as Ned spoke to the heir of Old Town about the discussions he was to enter the next day.

Tyrion Lannister was present as his father's representative with Kevan Lannister who had brought his squire Podric who bowed to Sansa gallantly and to Holster and Ned, with the utmost decorum. He and Samwell had spent the last few days discussing their journey and easily were relaxed around Holster though dignified during the discussions. Other representatives included Prince Oberyn for the Martells though he was carefully seated far away from the Lannisters even if he did enjoy verbally sparring with the Imp, Wilias Tyrell was also present for his House and his sister was also in the city. 

Holster handled some of the legalise discussions on Ned's part or at least gave his father the knowledge he needed to adequately discuss the technicalities, Ned's knowledge of foreign trade was not as comprehensive as his sea-loving son. Ned nearly sighed when Holster took a little too much glee in informing a spluttering maester who was assigned to write the document in question that _yes_ , the world was indeed circular but he’d have to point out some places Westerosi couldn’t go when the maps were copied. When asked why by a curious Tyrion, the young man’s eyes were sad as he answered grimly, “Because the Dragon Sea Isles have a decree that no outsider would be permitted, those that arrived would have a choice, death or they could never leave, not to mention some of those lands are just plain _dangerous_. Like that one where I lost six men because of these giant lizards, with a venomous bite.” The absolute firmness of his tone was astoundingly different from his usual nonchalant charm, Samwell winced at the memory as Wilias Tyrell hummed in understanding as Prince Oberyn agreed, saying that some foreign lands were as dangerous as they were beautiful. It was odd to realise that in his near three years away, Holster had become better travelled than a man famous for it. 

During his stay in Old Town, Tyrion somewhat followed his father's orders not to spend all his time in brothels and was introduced to the pretty Sansa Stark who was usually accompanied by her older brother and father who did not like it when he spent time with her. If not her family, then she had a pair of rather well armed intimidating northern guards shadowing her steps. The girl’s Tully red hair was striking and she was apparently greatly enjoying scouring Old Town’s markets for fabrics and different materials alongside Margery Tyrell who had been introduced to her by Baelor and Wilias during the feast marking the Stark's arrival and the beginning of discussions. She was, however, from what Tyrion heard, firmly pragmatic if a little melancholy on what was appropriate before she bought anything. Margery Tyrell was enjoying herself and the two girls were swiftly inseparable alongside the sister of another of Podric's sailing companions, Mira Forrester, a handmaiden of Margery's. The three had conspired together to buy Holster several large blank books to transcribe his journeys in since Samwell's account had been more historical and factual than what was likely contained in Holster's greatly coveted journals. Podric had refused to write his down but had narrated some pieces to the curious, admitting he had no talent with words or story telling so many in the South were hoping that the Northern members of the now dubbed Great Expedition would give them the stories they desired to entertain themselves with.

When not in discussions about trade or legalise, Holster occasionally managed to escape his sister's determination to visit every market in Old Town and would be found speaking to his old companions or the Dornish Prince. Tyrion was surprised to hear the man bring up Holster Stark's scandalising paramour, Arthur Glenmore. He was also somewhat surprised to realise that the Prince had remained in contact with Holster since their meeting and had apparently brought a barrel of Dornish Red for Asher Forrester on behalf of Princess Arianne, concerning a bet the two had made. 

Margery was among those who asked Holster for stories of his expedition which he sometimes regaled them with in the solar that the Hightowers had lent out for them to enjoy breaking their fasts. An offhand mention of Victarion Greyjoy teaming up with Asher in Lys to get Podric drunk had Mira sigh in quiet exasperation but a complete lack of surprise to Tyrion's amusement as many of those present laughed. Holster was somewhat fond of Mira Forrester due to his long standing closeness with Asher to Margery’s amusement, it was apparent in the way he treated her while Mira treated Holster as a much exasperating older brother in private where fewer tongues would wag about it. Sansa, Wilias noted with some amusement, had her older brother wrapped around her fingers but she seemed truly fond of him, the brothers in the group expressed some concern that their sisters were fast friends, mostly in shared concern over what the three would do if they joined forces. Tyrion was at least comforted by the fact that his sister would never lower herself to join forces with the three Ladies who she would see as lesser and barely worth her time especially as, according to Kevan, Ned Stark was seriously contemplating the offer for Wilias to marry Sansa.

Among the three Tyrell siblings present in Old Town, Garlan seemed more interested in sparring with Holster and Oberyn in the evenings, their respective valayrian steel and dragonbone polearms had been a source of great envy to those around. Holster wielded the trident with more skill than any other expected, winning against many in spars with ease as the men were not aware of how to fight against a polearm wielder who used such unfamiliar styles. Garlan Tyrell had gained the Northerns respect and Holster's own friendship with his use of two swords, even Ned Stark had descended to spar with him and won, considering the man had survived a battle with the finest swords of King Aerys Kingsguard, Tyrion suspected that was not much of a surprise. Mira Forrester's comment of her brother favouring two short swords had Garlan looking rather interested and possibly plotting to go North to challenge another duel wielder whose martial skill was complimented by many of the Northerners even if they bemoaned his rash personality, tempered as it was by his newly made betrothed. Tyrion was more exasperated at how many were grumbling that a man who buggered other men should not be so skilled with a blade, Holster was rather kindly not discussing the gossip or maligners but Ned Stark overheard and from his severe frown was not happy. Sansa hadn't spoken with the man later that day when she was usually polite to all was a clear statement of what thought. The Red Viper had spent his time testing Holster who fought in a style that was very much not alike to his father's guardsman, he used a mixture of worrying flexibility, incredible speed and was not wholly honourable in a fight, the Red Viper grinned whenever the two sparred with weapons and words.

During one meeting over the details of the trade agreement, when Kevan asked what the North was planning at the moment since he’d heard of resources being moved about the North and of course, the rebuilding of Moat Cailin which had caused some upset on the part of the Freys. Eddard Stark’s lips twitched as he said a little smugly, “A second bridge.” The others present stared at the usually stoic warden, Tyrion just said a little amused, “I must remember to ask my Lady aunt for the tale of Walder Frey’s reaction.”

Nedd Stark grumbled something under his breath but Holster snorted and then commented amused, “Father I don’t think we can bribe _anyone_ enough to deal with the Freys. One had the nerve to ask me for _Arya_.”

Nedd paused and looked at his son, Mira asking rather worryingly seriously if the man in question was still alive. Holster blinked then answered annoyed, “Both Asher and I have better handles on our tempers now, you know that Mira. The incident which you shouldn’t even _know_ about was _not_ my fault.” Mira smirked in response and Margery was giggling under her breath, knowing about said incident, Wilias and Garlan both looked curious then realisation crossed their faces and Holster paused then looking at Mira asked annoyed, “Mira, how many southerners did you _tell_?” Mira grinned in response and Nedd Stark sighed and looked to the ceiling for patience and a solution for his second son, Kevan gave the Warden a brief sympathetic look. Oberyn just said cheerfully, “I can see why Doran worried about what would happen if we all joined forces.” Nedd looked openly horrified at the thought as Kevan winced, the fallout from anything those three got up to would likely be disastrous from what Kevan knew about Holster Stark, Asher Forrester and the Red Viper. Margery and Tyrion both failed to control their amusement and burst out laughing when Mira blandly commented, “Lord Whitehill would have a stroke.” Even Ned Stark's eyes were gleaming in amusement and Sansa Stark's lips were twitching alongside many of the other Northerners. 


	9. Chapter 9 - Edited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally writing about Wolfs Bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any canon characters or plotline, though the idea for Wolfs Bay is mine, I, unfortunately, do not profit from it.

When he returns from Oldtown with his sister and father, Holster isn’t surprised when Sansa borrows his journals while they are sailing back home and begins to copy them into the leather-bound books she has bought alongside Arya’s and Master Luwin’s help on some of the pages. His sisters turn them into illustrated novels with songs that Winterfell’s new bard had written with Sansa’s aid even if Holster had protested that the songs are not accurate. The finest copies are sent to the Houses that financed the expedition, Holster sends Asher a note of warning but he is surprised when the one that is sent to Margery ends up in a gift being sent to Sansa. A beautiful hawk that Catelyn uses to teach her daughters hawking, it was apparently bred by Wilias who writes his own note of gratitude, apparently Lady Olenna is quite pleased with the new songs being sung in Highgarden.

While his sister writes songs and stories from his journals, Holster meets Ingrid Flint when he’s standing outside of his new home in the renamed Wolfs Bay, greeting the representatives that the Mountain Clans had sent to discuss the road network that is soon to be built. The survey that his father and brother had conducted had proven its worth in helping plan out where the roads would go. The smallfolk and some builders were the ones doing the labour, others were men at arms for various houses or those who had committed minor crimes who agreed to the heavy labour and free meals but less coin in comparison to the other labourers, in exchange that they wouldn’t suffer crippling or lashing. Most of the initial work had been focused on understanding and correctly following the instructions that were detailed in the scrolls about the Valayrian Freehold’s building practices. Master Luwin and Thorren Karstark had both been incredibly pleased as they discussed how the massively reduced costs would allow them to build more roads in less time.

He doesn’t notice her at first in truth but she introduces her own companion, Freya Bole, a ward of the Flints. Freya has the deep red hair of the most isolated Mountain Clans and gives her own curtsey to her lord paramount’s son as Holster greets both politely. She’s a sharp contrast to Ingrid whose brown hair is a few shades lighter than Holster’s own dark locks he inherited from his father. The pair also greet Arthur politely as he stands nearby among the Household, officially present to train the growing port guard in archery. Everyone in the North has heard the whispers by now, him and Arthur had not been entirely subtle with their relationship to his mother’s exasperation and father’s sighs. Catelyn had been insistent that with Holster now a Lord in his own right, a gift from the King to his best friend, he needs to wed and have children, heirs of his own. A duty that he knew he would likely have to do since childhood, take a bride whose marriage would bring his family additional allies. He would do his duty, he just wasn’t looking forwards to it. His parents loved each other, Holster knew that, he also was well aware that he would never love a wife in that manner. His heart was long claimed by Arthur when they were but boys, their expedition had solidified their loyalty and devotion to each other. They’ve also understood since they began their relationship that one day, Holster or Arthur may both marry. Thankfully, the North doesn’t really care and nor do many of the Lords who Holster does business with, there are a few snide comments but he ignores them with ease. From what he has been told by his uncle’s letters, Edmure does not appreciate that he’s getting more pressure to marry as his lords are rather concerned that Holster may never produce an heir due to the rumours surrounding him. Trusted by his father and independently wealthy or not, the fact he keeps Arthur so close does not disprove the rumours.

Sitting in the Keep’s ancient godswood which lies within the walls similar to Winterfell’s own, Holster sighs as he leans against the oak tree and watches Arthur carefully tend to his dragonbone bow. The quiet moments are the ones he enjoys best as he is glad for just a few moments of peace away from the discussions which are on hold for a few hours until the evening feast that he’s hosting. A branch breaks and Holster’s hand clenches around the dagger on his belt as Arthur turns as well, an arrow already near notched and ready to fire. They find Ingrid Flint standing in front of them with her companion, Freya Bole. “I think we need to talk.”

The following conversation is one of the most awkward of Holster’s life and he’s had several of them, including the one when he told his father his interest lay solely in men. Ingrid defies most conventions and politeness when she asks Holster to wed her because Ingrid loves Freya fiercely and will not be parted from her. She knows that with Holster so attached to Arthur that their marriage will be a political alliance, tying the Starks to the Mountain Clans once more, stopping people from presuming that Catelyn Stark’s southern blood has had an influence on her children. Holster’s fostering in the Wolfswood had been entirely for that reason and because his father hoped that it would calm his somewhat explosive temper when he was a boy. Her family will get the prestige of the match and the fact that Ingrid’s mother was a Glover cousin will also tie him more into the Wolfswood lords more than his fostering currently does. Arthur agrees with a laugh, his smile highly amused as he points out that most likely the marriage will cause even more scandal. Everyone was expecting Holster to refuse to wed and appoint Bran or baby Rickon as his heir. Freya will remain as Ingrid’s lady companion and handmaiden, fitting a bride of House Stark and Arthur will stay at Holster’s side as his guard and advisor.

It is in this conversation that Holster realises that while Ingrid is not a fabled beauty, she has a mind as sharp as the Valayrian steel trident he wields. Marrying her, he thinks, will be an adventure but also perhaps, give him a partner in ruling the port as Arthur is not inclined to be. His lover is a protector at heart, he handles the city guard alongside Asher who trains them and Holster’s own men. When Holster later brings up the matter with Lord Flint, the man stares for a moment then laughs before agreeing that he will give his blessing to the match, aware perhaps as Ingrid’s uncle what she planned on doing. Holster knows that his father will just be too relieved that he’s agreed to a marriage to a noble northern lady to disagree.

Their wedding isn’t a too grand affair though Ingrid does spend a month in Winterfell as Catelyn’s companion so she can get to know the rest of her goodfamily while Holster is visiting to help sort out some problems with the roads. Unknown to Ingrid there are discussion in Winterfell about Holster's new wife, Theon makes one joke and Jon beats him to the ground in their lessons under Ser Rodrick, Robb smiles and no one else says a word. Ned agrees to the match because he knows Holster's agreed to it and it is a perfect political match to pacify the more isolated and independent of the northern lords who had been worried about southern and foreign influence in the North. They hadn't been complaining when Holster's travels brought him money and were used to invest in the North's own infrastructure so they benefitted from it but Nedd didn't expect all of his people to be reasonable about it. Ingrid finds herself favouring Arya of the Stark siblings, the dark haired Stark looks most like Holster of her siblings though there is also a striking resemblance to Jon. Arya is surprised when Ingrid offers her lessons in weaving, she also speaks regularly to Jon who visits occasionally from the long errands his father and brother both send him on. Her family are, thanks to their isolation, very uninfluenced by southern values and she cares only that he is Holster’s unofficial twin, just as Robb is by birth. They are wed, presents and guests come from across the Seven Kingdoms, Ingrid suspects more than one is pitying her but finds it rather amusing. She knows that Freya does as well where she stands next to Arthur, the two lovers of the newly married Starks are also finding it rather amusing though are hiding it. No need to create a massive scandal, Lord Stark would not be pleased by it even if Ingrid suspects that Jon Snow has figured out their ruse when he eyes them both and his lips twitch into an amused smile.

Holster, Ingrid understands from the moment that she approaches him in the godswood with a proposition, will never love her like how a husband should love his wife. That is fine, she does not love him as a wife should love her husband, no matter what anyone thinks or hopes. They have something far better than attraction, they respect each other and are friends, partners. She loves Freya and admires how Holster fiercely loves Arthur and how the two complement each other in a way that Ingrid and him do not. She rules Wolf Bay which was part of Sea Dragon point, she handles disputes, authorises new buildings and expansion of the port as people from the South settle in their home with others from far off lands. Holster gives her the funds and authority she needed as he handles various tasks his father requires, whether that be handling relations with the Wolfswood lords or sailing south to negotiate with the Houses whom his own is currently tied to in trade or politically. Ingrid knows that they are partners, a martial alliance that works for their people because they trust each other just as the rest of House Stark trusts them to uplift the western coast of the North and aid in guarding it. The North calls Holster the _Explorer_ now, a title that will be his epithet as his father is known as the _Quiet Wolf._ There is a second title whispered of, for there hasn’t been a Herald of the North since Thorren Stark knelt. Ingrid kindly doesn’t tell the northern lords that the only reason that Holster is able to negotiate with the South is that he doesn’t actually loathe them for their religion, he also knows that they think him a barbarian and a scandal because of Arthur.

Ingrid Flint now Stark knows Holster’s favourite colour is actually the blue of Arthur’s eyes that matches the background of his banners, the same shade that he usually prefers to wear, not for the Tullys as many assume. She knows how he prefers ales to wine which is a relief to the cellar since their barrels of wine are only brought out when they have guests. A Yi-Ti brewer weds a northern merchant’s son and they produce a whiskey from the north’s own grains. It’s strong and soon is favoured among the Northerners for its ability to warm someone up very quickly, a night cap drink that is popular among the Lords. They sell it south in small amounts but the King orders several barrels which are transported by cannel and ship to Whiteharbour and then sailed to Kings Landing. Ingrid personally cannot stand the drink but Freya likes it as does Arthur so she tolerates it in her friends to the three’s shared amusement. She knows that Holster adores rice and spicy dishes he tried on his journey and will eat the simplest of foods without complaint though he _loathes_ carrots, Ingrid knows that he swings a trident with more skill than most do a sword because he never quite was able to best Jon or Robb who both had natural skill with a blade. She knows that he loves music and good cheer but prefers the company of a small number of friends over a crowd and will happily spend his evenings with his head in her or Arthur’s laps as Ingrid writes letters and Arthur just talks about the little things while Freya weaves. Ingrid knows the little things that makes him happy. Little things that his brothers have not learnt due to the fact that Holster spent much of his childhood in the Wolfswood and being too busy with their own duties when he was not.

So now, as she lays dying in a bed of blood, her husband’s voice is fading from her awareness, his pleas for her to live for herself and their children, their little boys who will never know her, she wonders when Arthur will return to chase away the darkness in Holster’s mind and until then, who will firmly tell her best friend that there was nothing wrong with him at all (and how Ingrid loathed whomever placed that thought in Holter’s head). Ingrid is however, utterly certain that her boys will be safe and cherished, she names them with her last gasps of breath, a prayer and a blessing, and tells a red eyed Holster that if he must, he could find someone else to stand at his side because duties mean that Robb will not be there, he belongs to Winterfell and the North. Holster belongs to his family but now, firstly, to Wolf’s Bay, his grief comes a distant third to their duties and she grieves it and Ingrid fears that Catelyn Stark may always see Holster through the lens that her own rule heavy gods gave her to look upon the world.

Holster’s wife had endeared herself to his sisters, especially Sansa who understood how much Ingrid and Holster were partners, they did not have a romance from the songs as she would wish for herself. Ingrid was Sansa’s friend and when she writes, asking her to come to Wolfs Bay for the last few weeks of her pregnancy, Sansa shows the message to Arya and the two ask their father if they may travel to their brother’s home. Holster having recently returned from having to negotiate in Highgarden with Mace Tyrell who had been stalling the negotiations before his mother had taken them over and sent Holster back to his wife. Arya threatens to steal a horse and ride out on her own but Ned sends them off with a small guard. Neither of the sisters complain that they will be riding on horseback for speed, not going by carriage for comfort. Even with the improved roads, the wheelhouse would take too long for the urgency that Ingrid’s letter had installed in Sansa. They arrive at the same time as Rodrick Forrester and his younger siblings, the Forresters having come to visit Asher and Mira who is journeying from Highgarden with her Lady. The Keep’s bells are tolling and the general atmosphere is quiet and mournful, a red eyed guard meets them at the gates and tells them the news. Ingrid had just passed after having given birth to twin boys.

Sansa quietly tells Arya to go greet the lords who have arrived because Holster is likely not going to feel up to it and it is incredibly rude to leave a steward with the responsibility when there are three Starks in the Keep. Arya doesn’t complain as she has the Forresters shown to their own prepared rooms by a secondary steward because regardless of their differences, Arya will admit that Sansa is better at comforting people than she is. Sansa leaves after giving the required courtesies, thankfully the Forresters are understanding as she walks hastily towards her brother’s chambers. There are servants rushing about, cleaning things up, keeping themselves busy and preparing for their guests, apparently the Tyrells had arrived as expected. She is met in the corridor by Mira Forrester who leads her to Holster’s solar where he is currently. Her dark haired brother is private with his emotions but feels deeply and Sansa is somewhat bitter for a moment that Arthur is in the Neck with Jon handling negotiating with the reindeer herders, there was an outrage when a poacher had killed a sacred white hart for southern coin outside of a Wilde hunt. Holster has always been Arya’s older brother, her champion and protector just as he silently had protected Jon since they were children, he won’t grieve in front of Arya.

Holster looks desolate when Sansa enters the room, head in hands with Wilias and Margery speaking to him, there is a large wooden crib that rests nearby and Sansa knows that her newborn nephews are inside. There’s a larger-set young man with them that she doesn’t recognise for a long moment before Sansa realises that this is Samwell Tarly, the heir to Hornhill. His clothes are more practical than Margery’s own thick velvets and fur cloak and seem to be a match to Wilias. Sansa knows distantly that Wilias is present to sign the trade agreement between the North and the Reach but also to negotiate the final details with her father, the Tyrells evidently made better time by ship than they had expected. Margery has his hands in her own, trying to offer comfort as she speaks quietly but they hush when Sansa and Mira comes in, still dirty from the road and exhausted but her family comes first, her _brother_ comes first.

Holster croaks “Sansa.” She moves forwards and he cries into her hair, the rest of the room occupants slip out with Mira holding the door. Wilias eyes meeting hers as Sansa nods in quiet thanks to them for being with her brother so he wasn’t alone. She knows about Loras and perhaps one of the reasons that Holster is fond of the Tyrells, has befriended Wilias as Sansa has Margery, is that they understand what he is and don’t judge him for it, just as Sansa loves her brother regardless of sermons about the nature of sin and damning his soul, Margery loves Loras.


	10. Chapter 10 - Edited

Only a few days after Ingrid’s death, Holster has managed to plan her funeral with Freya’s help and Sansa’s tireless support. Thankfully, as he is grieving his friend and wife, most don’t expect him to be the consummate host. He does, of course, do most of his duties and his sisters’ help and the graciousness of the Tyrells is appreciated as is the fact that Sansa and Arya both act as hosts. Samwell had been as supportive as he could be and also had helped Holster sort out the final details of the treaty that they are signing. Freya is surprised when he informs her after the shock of grief and loss has settled that she’s the highest ranking lady of the house as the keep’s steward, bar his sisters of course, but he trusts her, Holster is fully aware that Freya would love and cherish his sons as he does and as much as Arthur had promised to do so, because they are Ingrid’s.

It is Holster who points out they could blend the Tully and Stark styles of funeral since both he and Freya knew that Ingrid would not have wanted to be buried in Winterfell’s crypts without a name or statue. Freya orders for the shipwrights to build a small float for the purpose and a sculptor who had been commissioned to create a statue of Ingrid for a courtyard is asked to make it a bust of her for her memorial instead. Holster thinks it fitting, Ingrid loved the ocean as much as Holster did and the port they are growing here is deeply reliant on the ocean. It also, Holster knows, sets a precedent, he will not be buried in Winterfell either, the crypts had always terrified him as a child as he felt that his ancestors were judging him.

As everyone bustles around the Keep to prepare for the funeral, Holster smiles a little amused as Sansa tries to tidy Arya up. Margery looks rather amused as well, she has been a boon and Wilias’ clever mind is a sharp contrast to his mangled leg. There are no Septons to speak blessings, Ingrid didn’t hold to the Seven and Holster doesn’t in truth either, the Septa’s sermons about the damning of his soul for his love for Arthur had seen to that. There will, however, be a small ceremony after the funeral in a set-aside park filled with flowers and trees with the statues of the seven placed in an arch. Holster had left the decisions to Ingrid but had insisted that a small residence would be provided from the septon and septa that came north with the ship delivering the seven statues that Holster had ended up writing to his grandfather about. He had no idea where he would be able to source them from, most Northerners didn't hold to the Seven and even with the new roads, transporting statues across land from Whiteharbour could be risky. So Holster's grandfather had sent the statues from the Riverlands and they'd been placed in the small park that was cleaned by the Septon and Septa who had come north with some enterprising merchants. Septon Baelor had been mildly bemused to discover that his place of worship was a garden but he had overseen placing the statues in their correct locations, Septa Mercy had been rather pleased with the simplicity of it all, agreeing that even with the North's terribly cold weather, that the Seven would be pleased that their followers were worshipping them with the beauty of nature, not requiring gold or frivolous things. Holster suspected after that conversation that he had inadvertently given refuge to a small number of followers of the Faith who were in disagreement with the main body of the group. Thankfully, they actually heeded all the laws that he made in regards to the fact that they were to obey the laws of the land and there would be no forced conversions. From what Holster could source from his contacts in the South, it seemed the High Septon was more annoyed that he couldn't have sold the appointment in Wolfs Bay to one of his followers but for now, they were content with ignoring the North since the followers of the Faith here did not pay tithes.

At the funeral, the docks are packed with people but eerily quiet as Sansa and Freya step forwards to sing the old lament. Arya isn’t comfortable singing in public so she stays back, holding little Thorren as Margery quietly holds Cregan, both of the newest Stark twins are wrapped in thick blankets which are lined with the fur of the snow bear that Arthur had killed for the purpose during the hunt to celebrate Ingrid's pregnancy. As the two sing, Holster steps forwards, walking down the steps, careful of the wet slippery stone to see Ingrid’s still body laid out on the small float, a pair of daggers, bronze and dragon glass, resting in her hands over her slightly swollen if empty womb, an old Flint tradition combined with the Stark one. She is wearing her wedding cloak and her hair spread out, braided with small forget-me-nots and Winter Roses, she looks as if she will awaken but Holster knows she is too cold and pale to do so ever again.

His sisters in heart and blood sing the first verse as a duet before other female voices across the harbour join in an ancient tradition, a blessing and prayer, a final goodbye that twists through the otherwise silent port that Holster funded and expanded but it had been his wife who had overseen laying the groundwork for its future expansion. Holster whispers a blessing of his own that Ingrid finds peace among the gods and the dead and promises that he will protect and love their sons. After a moment’s hesitation, he says his final goodbye to his dearest friend before he carefully pushes the float into the harbour where the current soon picks it up, the fire arrow flies from the archer whom Arthur had trained, lighting the boat turned pyre as dusk falls. The song echoes hauntingly in a deadly silent port, in the end Sansa quietens and Freya sings the last verse alone, one last memorial and goodbye to the one she loved.

Afterwards, still quiet, they walk up to the castle, a velvet and woollen garbed Margery hands him Cregan, the boy who will be Holster’s heir. The two Tyrells present are bracketing Sansa to his relief, the three talking quietly as Freya walks a step behind him with Mira as Sam and Arya keep a quiet conversation going, they don’t let him retreat into his own mind.

There is a feast after the funeral, of course, Holster currently is hosting a dozen lords of the Wolfswood and nearby, Dacey Mormont sits among the guests with Holster’s once foster father. So he has to stay calm as he raises his goblet to Ingrid’s life and also her children. On the High table are the gathered Tyrells, Flints and Starks, Torrun Flint, Ingrid’s favoured younger brother has been distraught at his sister’s death. He had already come to Holster, asking for permission to remain in Wolf’s Den to tell the twins of their mother, a request that Holster had granted without a moment’s hesitation, promising to find Torrun a position suited to his skills and birth. 

Nedd Stark arrives in Wolfs Bay after the funeral having had to delay his own journey to handle a meeting with the Iron Bank in Winterfell, mostly to do with the formalised establishment of the Northern bank which is now based there. Wilias and Ned sign the treaty in front of the Lords on the second day after Ned’s agreed to the terms and apologised for his lateness. The Iron Bank does not wait for King or lord, even if one is a valued customer. After greeting his daughters and son formally, Holster takes him to meet the twins in the nursery where they sleep in the same cradle, the second one is in Holster’s solar where they spend much of their time. As he sits on the padded chair holding his grandsons carefully, Ned looks up at his son to realise how tired Holster looks. He has worked his second son hard to get the treaty formalised alongside his involvement in writing the Bank’s charter and the progressive building of the northern road network. Holster sits on a nearby chair before asking hesitantly, “Are you upset that I didn’t bring Ingrid to Winterfell?”

Nedd shakes his head, some had spoken about how odd it was that the wife of a Stark son wouldn’t be buried in Winterfell, yet Holster had never been conventional and nor had Ingrid. “Sansa mentioned a memorial?” Holster hummed before he took the younger of the twins from Nedd answering, “A bust, I plan on adding a memorial building somewhere in the Bay, the bodies to the water and their memories inscribed in stone." Holster seemed almost pensive as he spoke, aware that with Ingrid's funeral he had made it clear how his body would be treated and Ned gave his son a sharp look to remind him that he had a lot to live for as well.

After he has signed the treaty, Ned gives permission for Sansa to journey south and visit Highgarden on Margery’s request that her friend be able to see her home. Sansa had greatly enjoyed Old Town when they had been there for the discussions. That experience alongside transcribing Holster’s journals has wizened Sansa a little to the world though she still retained her love of songs. Arya has made it clear that she will remain in Wolf’s Bay with Holster and her newborn nephews, while Sansa had been closer to Holster and Ingrid, Arya would not be removed from her brother’s side until Arthur returned from his business in the Neck. He had already sent word of his departure and his sincere grief for Ingrid’s death. Arya doesn’t quite understand how Arthur and Ingrid were friends but she does see how content and even happy Ingrid was in her marriage, something she didn’t expect.

Sansa departs with the Tyrells, Nedd having brought some additional dresses with him to Wolf’s Bay. Catelyn is informed of the arrangement by raven and Sansa is excited to stay in Highgarden for a month before journeying to Riverrun to visit her grandfather and uncle on her way back to the North. Wilias earnestly promises to guarantee her safety and guard her as if she was his own kin on seeing Ned’s worry but Holster wishes his sister the best of her time in Highgarden. Suspecting that Margery or Olenna had cottoned on to his idea to solidifying the alliance between the North and the Reach by having a match between Sansa and Wilias arranged. Even with the age difference and Wilias’ bad leg, Holster judges the clever heir to be twice the match as the Crown Prince.

When rumours begin to spread and northern maidens are brought with their father’s on visits to Wolf’s Bay before the year is out, Holster is fuming. He states in a letter to his father that if he must remarry for the sake of their house, he will do so but otherwise he has his heirs and is not inclined to do so. Not to mention, Robb is still the greatest prize of the North if he can be pulled away from his books and planning the northern roads, Jon is a prize as well since he’s proven himself rather skilled and deeply loyal to his true-born kin. When _Riverlords_ start offering, Walder Frey’s odious letters get burnt, Holster ends up sending a polite letter to his uncle about it.

After Sansa’s travels in the south have concluded, Edmure escorts her back north with her guards and his own, they jointly agree to avoid the Twins by going through Moat Cailin. Sansa stating politely in a letter to Walder Frey that she wishes to reunite with her family as swiftly as possible and Jon Snow and Robb Stark are awaiting their sister in Moat Cailin, the dark haired Snow having been dragged from the New Gift by Robb.

Holster leaves his home for the first time in months to visit Winterfell, he leaves Torrun in charge alongside Freya to care for the twins who are still too young for long journeys. The family reunion leads to a feast and the announcement of Sansa’s betrothal to Wilias Tyrell for a generous amount of grain to feed the North. Speaking to Holster about Ingrid in Winterfell’s sept, Edmure is surprised to hear his nephew’s advice on his future wife, find a woman who can laugh honestly and is willing to listen. Love is not a requirement in Westeros, Ned and Catelyn Stark had been incredibly rare and very lucky in that their arranged match had ended so successfully even if she is not too pleased with Nedd's plans to give Jon a castle in the Gift with orders to grow food for the Nights Watch because the amount they're relying on the Northern lords is becoming cumbersome. Especially as King Robert isn't likely to change his behaviour to suddenly support the ancient crumbling institution. 

During his time in Winterfell, Edmure also asks his nephew to take a squire, Olyver Frey, who looks somewhat terrified of his own shadow after he sees Madge Mormont knocking the GreatJon across the sparring yard. Holster agrees and tells Olyver that he won't be able to teach him every weapon but between him and his men, he will likely become a greater warrior than many of his kin.

When they watch their father execute another deserter, Holster asks Jon why so many are fleeing the Wall, even the hardened veterans. Jon pauses before recounting some of the stories that the Wildlings are telling, of the Others and Wrights rising in the furthest reaches of the North. Theon laughs, Robb pauses but Holster looks thoughtful when Bran asks why, Holster's lips twitch as he said, "Magic is not gone from this world Bran, we were conquered and ruled by dragon riders once. Our ancestors also did not build a wall that big and large with conventional means to just keep out man. They evidently also were certain that their foes were not entirely gone from this world." The forest goes quiet, Holster's words resonate with all of the party, Jon looks thoughtful and Theon scoffs as Robb comments that it could be a clan masquerading as the Others but perhaps a party would need to be sent to verify what exactly was going on. Unspoken between Ned and Holster is that the latter had seen magic at work in the ruins of Valayria.

When Edmure has returned on Holster's fastest ship to Riverrun and Holster has once again settled in Wolf's Den, now with a grey and white-furred direwolf pup that follows his steps and curls between the twins as they sleep. He names his companion Frost, for the fact that his favourite time of day was early morning where he could see the dew frozen on the plants. He regularly exchanges letters with his family, Sansa is very much looking forwards to fostering in Highgarden for her betrothal as she gives their castellan fits with the amount of paper she goes through in her letters to Margery. Robb is occupied with the final stages of the road network, connecting the larger keeps settlements to each other, he ensures however that all the main roads lead to Winterfell, including the Sea Road as it has been dubbed, that goes from Wolfs Bay to Winterfell via Deepwater Moate. Arya continues to complain about her lessons, Jon works in the Neck to support the Nights Watch with food as smallfolk agree to go North from the South to carve out a life for themselves. Holster knows however as he holds a newly arrived raven from Samwell that everything is changing. Dark wings. Dark words. Jon Arryn, Hand of the King is dead and King Robert is preparing to come North.


	11. Chapter 11 - The King's Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holster returns to Winterfell for the King's visit to the North and brings his young children to the gathering of the Northern lords that will be occurring at the same time.   
> Note: I do not own Game of Thrones or any rights to it.

Holster was exhausted with his duties and grief for Ingrid on top of being a parent to the twins when word came from Winterfell soon after news of Jon Arryn's death reached Holster. A summons. Nedd Stark wanted all of his children to be present at the arrival of the King, especially since Holster had already navigated his way through the southern courts before. There was an amendment in the recognisable hand of Maester Luwin, Catelyn Stark wished for Holster to bring her grandsons so she could meet them for the first time. Holster's own duties and then his grief for Ingrid had meant he had been too busy to come previously and the twins were quite young. Not to mention with Nedd, Robb and Jon all massively occupied proving themselves to the other Northern lords and Sansa having been briefly visiting Highgarden as part of the alliance between the Reach and the North, Catelyn had probably been just as busy with Winterfell.

Time had meant that, even with Holster's fostering, they had become closer then they had been when Holster was a hot tempered child. His temper had been wild and it had taken the Glovers and years on a ship at the mercy of the ocean and nearly dying to temper it. Catelyn would never understand Holster or his love for Arthur but he knew that she loved him, fiercely, just as she did all of her children. When he had returned as Lord of Wolfs Bay, he had learned to respect his parents as both his liege lord and lady but also as their near grown and matured son. Catelyn had always respected Holster's skills, his talent with a trident and blade but also his cleverness and ability to charm people, to understand trade and see opportunities others did not. Now, Holster suspected she wanted her second son in Winterfell to remind the southerners that the Starks had a cadet house with heirs and that for all the scandal around him, that Holster was a Stark equal to any of her other children.

In his office, filled with books and maps with a dozen pieces of paper in front of him that needed to be signed or filled out, Holster was not so naïve to dismiss the whispers of his second title that followed him within the North itself. _Herald of the North._ The last letter Jon had sent him by rider in a locked letter box had been illuminating and worrying when he had spoken to Arthur and Asher about it. Asher may be in Holster's guards and a gifted warrior but he was also surprisingly well informed about the gossip in taverns and other places. The last person who had held the title was Brandon Snow, half-brother of the King who Knelt who had left the North to found the Winter Roses. Holster knew his people, their stubbornness, their fierce independence and pride. It was far easier to charm the southern lords with pretty words then it was the Northern lords who expected actions. When Holster had left the North, he had been a child, he had returned a man with the gold and wealth that had enriched the North, silencing any concerns about the fact that his mother was southern. Robb had silenced any other doubters concerning his own Tully colouring when his older twin had taken what Holster had given him and under their father's supervision and agreement, he had made plans and acted on them. Jon had also earned himself a portion of respect when he had turned to the New Gift and the Gift because the number of Wildlings getting through the Wall was becoming somewhat concerning.

Whispers spreading as the Northern lords quietly discussed how the Dragons they had knelt to were dead and gone, they had only truly paid lipservice to the Targaryen anyhow as the various kings on the throne had little idea how to handle the sheer scale of the North nor did they care. The only thing they cared about was the regular taxes that were carried down the Kings road. The increased trade with Essos and the growing contacts of Holster's meant that more word was coming into the ears of the Northern lords who cared to listen. The King's ineptness and lack of understanding of the North, whispers spread of how Sansa's betrothal had been to stop the Starks being directly aligned with the royal family, specifically the Prince. The Starks were responsible for maintaining a delicate balance, all of them had made it very clear that the Starks priority was on strengthening the North and they wouldn't defy the oaths they had made to the crown, no matter the cultural differences between them and the rest of the Realm. Holster usually stressed how their alliances with the South had helped fund their development. The South thought it was mostly just Wolfs Bay and few had looked closer to see what else the Starks had been keeping their banners busy doing even as they frantically prepared for the coming winter. The trade arrangement with Dorne had more than paid back the worth of the spear that Holster had given the Martells, Prince Doran's contacts in Essos had given the introductions that Holster and Lord Manderly had needed to negotiate trade agreements.

Soon after he reads the letter, Holster gives orders and his household is soon preparing for him and the twins to travel to Winterfell. He leaves Freya, Thorrun and Arthur in charge of the Bay until he returns even as some of the busy carpenters in the growing port had soon be instructed to create a carriage. Thorren and Cregan were both too young to ride and their nursemaid had little skill. At least, Holster thought bemused, the roads were complete so the journey would not be so uncomfortable. Only a small retinue would join him, he did not need to show off and Holster suspected that even with Winterfell's great size, the gathering of the Northern lords for the arrival of the King and a large proportion of the Royal Court would likely strain their capacity. Even with the First Keep now nearly entirely restored enough for guests, the Winter Bank would be based there soon but for the duration of the royal visit, it would house the various landless knights and lower ranks of the royal court, not in perfect comfort afforded to their other guests but likely, Holster suspected, far more than they would have expected.

The journey to Holster's childhood home passes easily without disruption, Holster smiles as the twins both delight in being carried on horseback for short durations of time. He uses the excuse of doting on his children to spend some time in the carriage, it's of a simple construction but functional and comfortable, on the northern roads it doesn't break down either. The carriage driver is in raptures about the ironwood spokes on the wheels, an idea born from Asher commenting something to a curious carpenter. Even spending time with the twins in the carriage was not entirely enough to stop his back aching something fierce on some nights. Euron’s last victory over Holster. Sam’s desperate magic and medicine hadn’t been enough to stop him feeling the lasting impacts of nearly dying at Euron’s hands. They are not alone in the carriage either for Holster's direwolf has taken to sleeping at his feet or is usually found keeping the twins warm, nothing sends them to sleep like having Frost function as a pillow or crawling around to follow them around the small floor space of the carriage.

He arrives in his childhood home before the midday meal to be greeted warmly by his waiting family and a portion of Winterfell’s household, glad to be out of the saddle for the first time in several days and happy to see his family. He helps the nurse out of the carriage and then greets his parents, Catelyn happily takes little Thorren, exclaiming how much like Holster he looks as Nedd also smiles at his grandsons. Sansa unashamedly steals Cregan from the smiling nurse who is then quietly introduced to the steward who has made the arrangements for Holster's and the Twins rooms and wishes to know if there are any last minute amendments they need.

Robb and Jon move forwards as protocol is discarded for the family reunion and many of the household smile as Arya jumps her brother and demands an accounting of what he’s been up to. Few see how Holster winces a little too much, not just for play as Jon plucks Arya off their brother's back and she listens avidly to Holster's tales of Wolfs Bay and what messes Asher has gotten into, married to the sensible Gwyn or not, he still has a knack for trouble that somewhat astounds Holster who has his own very different troubles to deal with.

Mostly as there have been several interesting correspondences between Holster and the hierarchy of the Faith about the fact that while he has provided lodging for the septon and septa, he has not provided them a 'proper' sept nor has he paid any tithes. There have also been several complaints and Holster has replied as he always had, that he is not building them a massive ostentatious southern sept when only a small proportion of the smallfolk and residences of Wolfs Bay actually follow the Faith of the Seven. He also is a northern lord, he wrote to Jon Arryn before the Hand's death but now the Faith apparently had tried to bring up the issue once again. Holster is very close to writing to the King but Renly had gotten the letter and promised to deal with it, the Lord Paramount is barely older than Holster but they are friends, if only for their shared interests and the fact that they have only paid the Faith lip service since they had both separately realised what exactly that religion declared would happen to their souls for who their hearts chose.

Holster hasn't been the only one manically busy recently, before he had recalled all his sons, Robb had been riding all across the North with several others supervising and checking in on several projects. Jon has been handling the New Gift and what seems to be half the actual Gift from what Holster has heard. Handling the issues that the Nights Watch doesn’t have the men or resources to handle but always being careful to respect the Nights Watch's authority over their land. The Umbers had been singing him and Robb's praises from what Holster has been told, many northern lords greatly appreciate that even with Sansa's southern marriage, the Starks were prioritising the Wall, especially with rumours spreading that the Wildlings had chosen a King.

If history proved correct, this King Beyond the Wall would likely soon lead to the northern lords being ordered to call their banners and march North to scatter the Wildling host. Holster had written to the Glovers, Flints and Mormonts, the number of Wildlings fleeing south was far higher than it had been for decades, there was also a sharp rise in the number of rangers going missing beyond the Wall which had made Holster very worried for his uncle Benjen. When Dacey Mormont had been in Wolfs Bay with Lord Glover, they had spoken of the Wall and the tales of moving dead men. How the few deserters with any wits left had told similar tales, similar to the one that Holster had seen executed by his father the day they found the direwolf pups.

When he managed to disengage from his brothers and carefully ensure that Arya didn't hear the worst of the tales or the fact that Holster was still in a dispute with the southern hierarchy of a religion he didn't even believe in, Robb slapping him on the shoulder with concern in his eyes, Holster smiled in response to his twin and went to his father. Holster hadn’t written of his concerns by raven or messenger, some things were best discussed in person and he had wanted to speak to his uncle Benjen first who knew more than anyone else about the lands and people beyond the Wall.

There is a moderate feast in the Hall, Holster is family and his visit is celebrated and Nedd Stark wants to celebrate his grandsons first visit. Holster sees the southern, specifically riverland men present and glances at his mother who smiles with amused eyes. Edmure may be getting married soon if Holster's grandfather and namesake has his way but it does some good within the Riverlands that should the worst happen, Holster has two sons and two younger brothers who can act as Riverrun's heirs since he's unlikely to be pulled from Wolfs Bay and the Den. The meal goes as they usually do in Winterfell, Robb sits next to Holster with Jon and Theon nearby, they talk about more frivolous things, not the weight of duties. Sansa soon enters the conversation, gushing about her latest letter from Margery Tyrell who has become a firm friend of her brother's future wife, Wilias had sent his own present for her nameday, fabrics for Sansa to turn into gowns and dresses. She looks to be eying Jon who looks appropriately wary as Holster's lips twitch when Theon comments that perhaps he should stop wearing as much black as he does before Jon's sister terrifies him into wearing something different.

Theon is then japing something to Robb as Holster and Jon listen in and make their own comments. Arya is grinning as she talks to her brothers about her latest prank which has Bran pouting before he updates Holster in on his studies and grins when his older brother promises to show him how to swing a staff during his visit. Robb is undoubtedly the best on a horse, Jon's the better swordsman and Theon is one of the North's best archers, tying with Arthur in their regular bouts. Holster is among the best in the North with his trident and Bran looks appropriately excited at the thought of lessons with his usually absent brother. When the younger Starks are all shown out by an amused Septa Mordane, Theon leaves the feast as well with a grin and no one asks where he is going considering that Lady Catelyn would make her displeasure clear if her younger children discover that Theon is going to the brothel. Holster turns to his parents and Nedd invites his eldest children to join him and Catelyn in his solar.

Nedd Stark's solar hasn't changed much from when Holster was last in here or when he was a boy being brought in for a scolding for misbehaviour. Catelyn takes her usual chair and the others scatter themselves throughout the room, Sansa unashamedly makes a bee-line for the padded chair on the side as Robb leans against a wall and Holster perches on the arm of Sansa's chair to her playful annoyance. Jon grabs a tossed pillow and takes a seat on the floor so the fire is warming his back. Robb and Jon fill everyone in on the state of the Northern roads and the preparations for the Northern bank which is currently handing out loans from Whiteharbour and Wolfs Bay. Holster then does his portion, filling his family in on the details of his lands and the fact he's received marriage offers which causes Robb and Jon to jointly snort. Sansa covers her grin with her hands as Nedd sighs and Catelyn just asks who, her eyes glitter as she hears of the standing offer for a Frey girl, even with Olyver Frey now Holster's squire. He's going to have to get Domeric Bolton or Ser Rodrick to knight the boy when he's finished his training. From there, the conversation turns more serious when Holster brings up the state of the Nights Watch, the number of Wildlings and Deserters, specifically mentioning that they all say the same thing as the Deserter did the last time that Holster had been in Winterfell just over a year ago.

Either disorganised tribes of Wildlings who had their own internal clan politics and traditions had all somehow managed to _agree_ to tell the same story to unnerve the Northerners or there was something seriously wrong beyond the wall. The worst option was that they were telling the truth and the Dead were indeed rising, Holster had never told Sansa or his mother the worst parts of his adventures, the details of how he had nearly died at Euron Greyjoy's hand. He had however, told them that despite what Luwin and the maesters say, magic existed still. Euron had died from Podric’s blade but it had been the pirate's death, his _blood,_ that had powered the magic that had healed Holster’s back even if fully recovering from the wound had taken a while. Robb and Jon knew as did Nedd Stark, it had taken Holster time to admit that it would take him years more, on his return, to recover fully from the wound that had been dealt. He could move about just fine and fight if necessary but Holster was not the only one who feared what would happen if his back played up at just the wrong moment on a battle field. The Tullys knew, considering Edmure and Bryden had both seen the scars that Holster hid from most under cloth and leather. Holster hoped bitterly and had prayed that the Wildlings were just playing them false or that they were fooled by the actions of a particularly awful tribe, maybe one that worshipped the Others as tales spoke of the Night Queen and the traitors within the Nightfort. He doesn't want to live through a time of legend, of the Long Night, he doesn't want his twins to grow up possibly never knowing the sun's warmth and light. Nedd states that he summoned Benjen south from the Wall to question him about the Nights Watch state and what is going on with the Wildlings who are acting oddly. 

Sansa is quiet when she listens to it all and occasionally makes her own points, her betrothal now announced alongside the soon-to-be announced Reach-North-Riverlands trade deal means that according to what Robb has told Holster, their parents have begun to treat Sansa as an adult. She still has her love of southern songs of knights and maidens but Holster is relieved that her brief stay in the Reach means she is growing up. Exposure to Olenna Tyrell would do that to an individual and Holster knows that Sansa has always been far cleverer than she has let on to anyone. She is also rather pleased with the betrothal between her and Wilias, the heir to Highgarden is very respectful in his letters to her and when they met in person, his family are also rather charmed with her earnest sweetness and perfect manners that are her shield and armour in the South as much as the whispered scandal that follows Holster is his. 

Sansa leaves first, yawning as she goes to bed since the King is expected to arrive tomorrow or the day after. When she leaves, Catelyn closes the door after her and Holster sees his mother use the opportunity of saying goodnight to her eldest daughter to check for unfriendly ears. When Jon straightens and asks what is going on, Nedd and Catelyn look at each other and reveal the letter that Lysa Arryn had sent, accusing the Lannisters of making her a widow, of murdering honourable but stern Lord Arryn. When Robb looks at the frowning Holster, Jon asks how long it takes a rider to get North from the Vale or Kings Landing. Nedd Stark answers and Holster comments confused, "Sam wrote to me of the Hand's death, said it was quick, he just took sick all of a sudden and had passed before the next sunrise. The letter, she sent that when he became sick or beforehand, unless Lord Arryn hid his initial symptoms?" Catelyn frowns and Robb sits back as he asks Holster if he has any friends in the Vale, Holster's smile is amused as he comments, "I'm too scandalous. But I can ask Domeric Bolton, he fostered in the Redfort. Him asking how the Vale lords are adjusting to our Aunt's regency wouldn't go amiss."

Jon sighs as Nedd huffs but agrees he will send a letter to Lord Royce and Catelyn already plans to send one to her sister and her Uncle Bryden who guards the Bloody Gate, inviting them both to bring Robin to visit Winterfell after the King's visit. So he could meet his cousins and so Lysa could as well before winter blocks them in with snowstorms that will make travel south difficult. 

The King's arrival is greeted with all the solemn dignity that Winterfell and the North can muster, Holster stands with his siblings though technically, he is no longer a Stark of _Winterfell_. He is present as the Lord of Wolfs Bay and Jon stands nearby since he has stewardship of his own castle in the Gift, it's freely apparent to everyone bar their father that Holster's dark haired brother probably wishes he was still currently _in_ the Gift. Jon has never been comfortable around major lords or surrounded by others. Benjen had picked him up on his way south and they had a long discussion on Jon's options, Jon would support the Nights Watch by ensuring the Gift was able to feed them and if he wished to take the Black, he could wait at least 4 years. Holster and Robb had both made it clear that currently they needed Jon where he was to ensure that their plans continued on track.

Nedd Stark looks very surprised to see how much the King's waistline has grown, Holster had warned his father but even he notes that in the years since he was last in the south, the King has gained even more weight from his excess. The Queen is as radiantly beautiful as ever, a sharp contrast to her overweight husband in her slimness and golden jewels. Holster is just glad his twins are too young for presentation and in Winterfell's nursery guarded by his direwolf as he bows, he suspects the Queen doesn't like him that much nor does the Crown Prince in truth. Robert laughs when he sees him and thankfully only slaps his shoulder, not his back as they exchange greetings after Robb is introduced to the King.

The King soon demands to go into the crypts and the Starks are left with an embarrassed furious Queen and her exhausted cold children. Robb steps forward in their father's place and offers to get them all inside for warmth, noting they look a little cold. Catelyn does the same and walks in with the Queen, politely enquiring after their journey, Cersei commenting about the quality of the northern roads as Catelyn begins to explain how the North has been preparing for winter. Holster greets the young Prince and Princess, noting how they have grown from when he last saw them. Sansa and Arya have apparently silently been given duty to handle the Crown Prince and by the looks of things, Arya isn't very pleased with Joffrey.

In the end, Holster is the one who is sent to retrieve the King and his father from the crypts, he finds them at Lyanna's statue where the King has placed a feather in her hand as a token. Holster lets them have their privacy before he announces himself to reveal that there is a hot bath awaiting the King in his chambers alongside light refreshments. The feast will be later today when everyone is ready, Nedd huffs when Holster admits that he saw Uncle Benjen talking to Smalljon Umber about the Nights Watch. The King raises an eyebrow and Nedd admits tiredly that there are concerns in the North about a gathering of Wildlings. Nedd Stark tells Holster to rescue Benjen so he's prepared for the night's feast and to distract him from eating all the lemon cakes because Sansa would kill them all if he ate them all again. Robert laughs and Holster bows as he departs.


	12. Chapter 12 - The Feast in Winterfell

The evening feast to celebrate the King's arrival was loud and packed the hall full of people. Holster rarely saw Winterfell so full of people who weren't from the North and it had been reflected in the food they had served. The kitchens had been preparing for days alongside all the other staff of Winterfell, turning the spits for the roast boar that had been caught by hunters alongside the cattle that had been sent to the butcher alongside several ducks and other birds that had been gathered from the pens they had been caught and bred in. The smoke had been pouring from the kitchen chimney as Holster had fetched the King earlier that day as the cooks prepared for the feast and other servants, under the exacting gaze of Catelyn Stark's lady companions put the last decorations into place for the feast hall while the servants in the kitchens had decorated the dishes they would be serving the King.

Winterfell's hall had been transformed, old reeds removed, stone tiles cleaned and polished but then covered by new reeds. Thick tapestries depicting the history of the North had been cleaned and once more placed on the walls. There was a few forest scenes depicted or scenes from legend as well but Holster smiled as he had gently ushered Frost into his old rooms for the evening, his direwolf sat guarding his sons and young Rickon who had fallen asleep in Winterfell's nursery with the twins listening to Old Nan's tales and Shaggydog having been thoroughly chastised into behaving by the larger more fierce Frost. The three were closer in age to brothers than Holster was with little Rickon. Frost was fierce and unlike most of its siblings, had participated in hunting parties alongside Arthur and Asher, sometimes even Holster himself. Guarding those Holster loved and cared for while he ruled in Wolfs Bay.

As Catelyn and Nedd either hosted the royals or oversaw the last points of the preparations for the feast, Holster and his siblings had entertained the younger royal children and the southern nobles in their entourages alongside the northern heirs who had come to the Feast and the Northern conclave that was hosted in conjunction with the King's visit.

Musicians played and bards sang, Holster smiled as he looked at his siblings, the southerners had lost some of their arrogance as they enjoyed Winterfell's hospitality. The North was said to be different to the South and in that, they were correct, they were a grim, stern people around outsiders and in war, they were fierce and ruthless. Yet, in peace, when they _celebrated_ , there was nothing like it to Holster and he had seen nothing like the celebrations as those he was currently a guest in. The Northerners present were celebrating this as their last true celebration and gathering before the coming Winter. No matter that the maesters had not yet sent out the white ravens, even the least prudent Northern Lord knew that in the end the Starks words were always true, _Winter is Coming_ , and they were, even now preparing for it. Holster just hoped even as the winter snow storms cut them off from the South, that the roads they had painstakingly laid down would make it easier for the various houses to trade with each other.

The servants brought in platters and food was served to all who had been packed in Winterfell's feast hall or in the revels that the smallfolk were enjoying outside. The nobles feasted but outside the smallfolk did as well for Nedd Stark made it clear that this was to be the last true Feast of Summer, that the bounty was to be shared between all the people. Games were being played by the smallfolk and the children who had already snuck out to enjoy themselves in the games with the guards of Winterfell assigned to ensure everyone got back to where they should be afterwards. Arya had, undoubtedly, already snuck out with Bran, Jon had gone with them to act as supervision alongside Benjen, who of the Stark family wouldn't missed. Holster envied his uncle and siblings at that moment, he would prefer the cool air and honest joy to the arrogance of some of the southerners who sneered at them as barbarians and lesser.

As the wine and ale had been drank in copious amounts by most, Catelyn Stark had mandated to the servants that her children were only to have small amounts. Holster had been content with the light berry cider he had always favoured and even now, drank in small sips with his food, unlike many other northern lords or even their King, he did not drink himself to a stupor. There had been seven courses for the seven kingdoms that King Robert ruled, a celebration of the first King who had travelled beyond the Neck in decades, probably a century if Holster remembered his history correctly.

The North was usually forgotten by the rest of Westeros, now Holster knew as they strengthened themselves and with Lord Stark as Hand of the King of a realm that was soon to be gripped by a long winter, the South would likely value having Nedd Stark as Hand. Holster's father was a good lord and dedicated to his duty, he would move mountains to ensure that the Realm was prepared for Winter even as he tried to seek justice for Jon Arryn, the dead lord of the Vale, a man who had raised his banners to protect Nedd Stark when he was but Holster's age and made Warden of the North by tragedy and madness.

Holster had sat with Sansa throughout the feast, somewhat concerned by Joffrey's gaze on her and purposefully asked her about her last letter from Wilias. She had immediately been in raptures as she talked about her betrothed who had sent her a beautiful horse to ride and had been very curious about her direwolf, Lady was easily the best behaved of them, something that Holster suspected Wilias would soon rather appreciate when Lady grew to her full size. Joffrey scowled and his attentions turned elsewhere when it became apparent to him that Sansa was _taken,_ when he made a sharp comment about Wilias being a cripple, Holster was unable not to frown. It was a good political match, the bounty of the Reach, Sansa's hand was a prize for she brought an alliance with the Riverlands, Vale and North, over half of the Realm. Likely, had the betrothal not been already formally announced, Holster suspected that the Prince would have been trying to court Sansa, if only on Cersei's orders. The Queen was no fool and the King had always wanted a Stark-Baratheon marriage. Holster just hoped it wouldn't be Arya and Tomman, his younger sister would potentially eat the plump golden haired prince alive. Turning to the royal family, Holster frowned as he saw the carousing King with his arms on a serving wrench, he never permitted such behaviour in his guests nor men in his own keep and turning to Robb and catching his mother's eyes, saw that he was not the only one displeased. Yet, who would dare tell a King to behave and not disgrace his Queen and children?

Nedd Stark was sitting with King Robert and looked exhausted even as he sent the woman away, reminding her of her actual duty and struck up a conversation with the King. A dozen northern lords, old warriors mostly, had gathered round the table as they spoke of war stories and old glories that had Holster wonder how much of the Realm his father would be shouldering. Seeing her brother was consumed by his thoughts once more and the servants were busy clearing the tables between courses, Sansa saw her mother give one of the bards in the hall a gesture and the music began. Sansa pulled Holster to his feet and demanded that he dance a set with her. Robb was soon bowing and asking the pretty Myrcella to dance with him as she had smiled and blushed, a younger image of the Queen but far more beautiful for her lack of the Queen's great pride. The dances changed as the music did, the Crownlands waltz which was a dance favoured by court and then the Westerlands volta was demonstrated perfectly by the Queen and her twin brother, Sansa had not been the only one to clap at the end of their dance, celebrating their skill. As the feast had gone on, the dancers wisely became more simple, the Riverlands Reel for instance.

Holster had smiled as he saw his parents dancing, a rare occurrence for Nedd Stark did not truly enjoy dancing though he had participated in teaching all of his children just as Catelyn had. Sansa had beamed at the sight before Holster had swapped partners with his own amused father, Holster dancing with his smiling mother as Sansa had danced with their father on her arm for the Reel, she'd also danced with several of the bannermen and knights. Never more than once, to invite speculation or gossip concerning her actions towards her betrothed but it was easy enough to see that she was a young woman who just loved to dance.

The last course had been the sweets, two cones of cream puffs from the Reach filled with lemon cream and glazed with honey caramel were accompanied by a handful of lemon cakes, they were the sidepieces to a marzipan scene that depicted a stag to celebrate the King's visit alongside a wolf for the Starks and a lioness for the Queen. The Queen had graciously stood to thank the chefs for their work as had Lord and Lady Stark, many had marvelled at the beautiful creations even as they mourned that they must be eaten. Then with the King's bellows for the feast to continue, the Queen had been served the first slice of the lioness and then a cream puff pastry with a lemon cake. She had smiled and then everyone else was carefully served. Sansa had been grinning when she was given two additional lemon cakes by Holster and Robb in return for her cream puffs. Myrcella had smiled when she saw how the older Stark brothers had doted on their younger sister, when she asked Holster and Robb where Arya was, remembering she had been present at the beginning of the Feast to walk into the room with Tomman, Holster smiled. Robb cheerfully answered that she should be in bed but he suspected that Arya had managed to convince their uncle and brother to let her attend the celebrations outside.

After the last course, the sweets and deserts had been eaten and the plates were being cleared away, the bards grinned and began playing old northern tunes. Soon it had turned into a northern folk dance. Holster had stood, and with the Queen's permission since the King was far too drunk, invited Princess Myrcella to dance, promising it was the easiest dance to learn and as many were drunk, there wouldn’t be too much teasing if she got the steps wrong.

They'd lined up, hand in hand with partners and then they'd forming archways of arms after running through them with laughter and music, hand in hand with your partner and the ones either ahead or before you in the line before you joined in the archway. Then when the tune changed, the line broke into gathered small circles which danced together. After the first two tunes were finished, Holster had escorted Myrcella back to her mother and younger brother, exhausted from the exertion but flushed and smiling. Soon afterwards, the royal children were escorted out of the Hall by their uncle, Holster took Sansa to her own chambers as Robb went to check that Arya and Bran had also been sent to bed by Jon and Uncle Benjen.

When Holster had returned to his chambers, the moon was high in the night sky and the celebrations were still continuing even as he was far from the first to leave the Feast. He fell asleep in his bed as soon as he managed to pry himself from his feast outfit and his body hit the mattress.


End file.
